Edge of The Ocean
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Ten years after being spirited away, Chihiro feels something missing from her life - she has forgotten most of her adventures, or has she? When she is swept away again, will she accept what she had believed to be nothing but a dream again? ON HIATUS - until I can repair it!
1. Chapter 1

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters. I also do not own the title, that is owned by the singer Ivy

**A/N**: My first spirited away fic! This fic idea came to me while watching said movie last night… I hope you enjoy it! It was actually inspired by the song "Edge of the Ocean" by Ivy. The lyrics fit it really well and it is such a beautiful song!

**Update**: Just to let you know, I'm going to be going in and editing the crap out of this story before I update it. It is full of mistakes and is, frankly, an eye-sore to me... once I polish the story a bit, there might be an update... let's hope it's some time this year! XD

– _4/23/11_

* * *

_It surrounded her; all around her she saw water. She stood waist deep in a large river; the waters seemed to coil and encircle her. She closed her eyes and felt the water cool and rise around her but she was not afraid. _

_Suddenly she felt something pull her down into a lying position. A shadow descended from the skies it seemed; it loomed over her but she was still not afraid; how could she be if the shadow was so familiar to her?_

_The shadow loomed over her bare form that floated calmly over the body of water. It drew nearer still and surrounded her in a lover's embrace. Suddenly she felt an acute feeling of pleasure course through her veins. _

_She moaned; the strange feeling of bliss and ecstasy overtaking her as she felt the shadow push against her body, making her eyes roll to the back of her head and her toes curl. The shadow seemed to seep into her and then she heard a voice, a low and sensual voice and so familiar._

"_Chihiro…" it said softly, the voice caressing her ears as she felt fingers caress her flesh, pulling her deeper into the waters and deeper into the embrace..._

Chihiro bolted up from her bed with a start; she felt her heart thrash against her chest and her fingers clutched tightly at the now damp sheets. "What on earth?" she said aloud, interrupting the quiet of the small room with her sudden voice and ragged breathing. She peered through the darkness of the room to her clock. The red numbers of the digital clock glared 5:36.

Chihiro pushed the sheets away and set her feet down on the ground. She groaned at how early it was, wanting to sleep a little longer. She rubbed her neck and winced at the sharp pain in her back as she slumped forward; was she arching her back even in her sleep? She had not had that dream for a long time… but it never ended the way it did this time.

The first time she had this dream was five years ago when she first began her project of restoring the Kohaku River to it's rightful place. She was surprised of how many people desired the same, to restore the river that is.

Perhaps the people did not desire it as much as Chihiro did however. Even if it was very important to them it was more so to her, as if it meant something deep... something personal... something definitely familiar.

The second time she had this dream was almost two years ago; before the river was fully restored. Each time she was floating on a river, each time a shadowed figure descended upon her and each time the figure embraced her but… neither time did her dream give her a sort of orgasmic pleasure – no, this dream was different, or rather, it ended different.

They always ended with the embrace. The second dream ended with darkness, but not scary darkness either but the cool and soothing darkness of the night. The first dream however, ended with something pulling her out of the river and into the sky but this one...

But was it really a dream? Or was it a vision? It felt entirely too realistic… too… intense… she shuddered at the familiar feeling of strain in her body and took a deep breath to calm herself. For some reason she had never paid much attention to her dreams before but this one… this one was different.

To be honest she had never had such a vivid "dream" if you could call it that. It was then that she remembered that in all three dreams, she was floating on the… Kohaku River… and each time the shadowed figure materialized into the form of a _dragon _and then into the form of a young and very handsome man shortly before waking up.

She felt as if she should know this young man but she could not think of who he could be. Why did he seem so familiar? Why did it warm her heart to much by the mere thought of him? Shouldn't the thought of him apparently being a dragon disturb her? But no! It didn't!

Chihiro shuddered at the thought of the dream. It did not disturb her; on the contrary, it felt so incredibly right. Chihiro sighed and rubbed her eyes, wondering if she should call her mom and tell her about the reoccurring dream. She had moved from her parent's house about the same time she had her second dream but at the time she thought nothing of it.

It had also been ten years since the day she and her parents visited the "abandoned theme park" and she had her "adventure" but it seemed all like just a big elaborate dream or fantasy her mind concocted. She knew she believed in it earnestly when she was younger but it was ages ago and she hadn't had any signs that it was real or the things she saw were there… not one.

Eventually she decided it was nothing but a dream and began to forget about it. The one thing she could not forget was a promise made a long time ago but… she could not remember what the promise was or who made it and it ate away at her. She knew the promise was important, she knew she shouldn't forget everything but school, work, and life in general took ahold of her attention and it would not relent.

Chihiro got up from bed slowly, pushing herself to her feet and glancing at the full length mirror. "I'm much too thin..." She muttered to herself; seeing her near-translucent sleeping gown hug her just barely tanned skin. She admired her hair that she had let grow out; she was blessed with "tame" hair as she called it - never becoming too tangled or messy.

She pushed herself to her bathroom down the hall; the apartment she lived in was much too small to allow a bathroom in the main bedroom. She pushed the door open, not bothering to close it as she stripped down and stepped into the shower. She let the heat of the water soothe her tense muscles, her body still reeling from the dream.

After the shower she took her brush and stroked it along her hair a few times, letting it dry naturally as she pulled her clothing that waited on the chair right next to the bathroom door. She dressed in her uniform for work; it was gray, a simple color, with a white apron like extension in the front that had a pocket sewn already on it.

For some reason she would have preferred it be a pink or red color, perhaps with a blue undershirt... but she did not know why. Chihiro prepared her breakfast. She lived alone in her apartment, away from the small town she grew up in and in the big, noisy city, so she did have that much of a huge variety of things to eat.

Her breakfasts were usually quick and healthy meals consisting of oatmeal and berries. She had to have her coffee with her breakfast but as she went to grab a cup she was distracted by flashes - her dreams intruded on her thoughts and she pushed the cup she had grabbed away - as if forgetting she hadn't even drunken any coffee.

She peered around her home. It was a small apartment with two bedrooms and one bathroom down the hall. Why she needed the second room was a mystery to her but thankfully it was mercifully cheap. Her job didn't give her a wide range of choices in places she could live or things she could afford to waste her money on.

She ate quickly, not even bothering to turn on the lights and grabbed her keys and coat. She tried to concentrate on the things she had to do today but she could not stop thinking about her dream, as if it held great importance and her mind would not allow her to dismiss it. Suddenly she remembered another part of her dream; eyes? They were eyes… she remembered teal colored eyes… why? Who was it?

* * *

**End A/N**: So? What'd you think? Please let me know! Sorry it's so short; think of this as an introduction!

(No, I haven't fixed this chapter yet, in case you veteran readers were wondering lol.)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: No comments from me.

**chronicleofcoincidence**: Hey no problem! I'm glad you like it so far!!

* * *

Chihiro sat in her car; simply staring off into the distance, still wondering about the significance of the dream. She glanced at the car clock; it said 6:42, if she didn't leave now she would be late and miss all the party suggestions at work…

'Hmm... Oh joy… a party… for me…' she thought sarcastically. It wasn't as if she didn't like parties it just seemed... fake. She didn't have many friends because she always struggled to adapt for some reason. She distanced herself from people, even her parents...

The Kohaku river was her whole life and after the river had once again begun to flow she felt she had to do something to keep herself busy… as if she were waiting for something… or someone? She could not remember just what she was waiting for or who, or even _why_ but she knew it was dear to her… so she did.

She had a vague memory of a young boy, about fourteen years of age, once making a promise to her; she _kind of _knew what he looked like… sort of… but she could not remember his eyes… or his _name_! She knew somehow it had to have something to do with the river she so desperately tried and succeeded to restore.

For the past year, after her "mission" was complete, she had been working as a maid; God knew she was very capable of having a much better job with much better pay and she knew that at one point she would like to begin college and strive for a career but for now… she felt at home scrubbing tubs and floors for the hotel she worked in. It felt like something she had once done as a child but couldn't remember.

"_Chihiro..._" A sudden voice said.

Chihiro jumped at the sound of the voice and jerked around but saw no one. Was it in the car or in her head? She closed her eyes and tried to settle down. Why did that voice sound so familiar? From her dream?

_"Chihiro wait for me..._"

Again the voice. She opened her eyes and looked outside of the car but only a few people walked by and she would not be able to hear them unless they yelled it. The closed her eyes again and shook her head. She then saw images from her dream; the lake, the strange village beyond it, the dragon...

Was it all connected to the Kohaku River somehow? Why was this voice asking her to wait... for what? She shook her head again and glanced at the clock again; it was already passed seven. She sighed and started the engine of her Mazda 626 and pulled out of her parking lot from her apartment complex.

She gripped her steering wheel as flashes from her dream presented themselves in her mind. Why were they so important? She shivered at the thought of the young man… he seemed very important to her some how but she had allowed herself to forget about that part of her after years.

The people she worked for and with cared for her dearly, she was after all the youngest worker there but sometimes she felt smothered by them – trapped. Today she was turning twenty and it had also been a full year since she begun working there.

She sighed once again, feeling the familiar sense of emptiness fill her if it were possible. Chihiro checked for the kids who often liked playing behind cars, for some reason, and backed up. She put her gear on drive and drove off to work.

Maybe it was because she lost that special hair-band as a child but Chihiro did not know why for she had forgotten. She felt as if ever since she had left her old town she had been slowly dying away. As if something from her hazy past kept a piece of her locked away; she often considered going back and looking for it but something in her forced her to stay near the river… as if she would miss what she was waiting for if she left.

* * *

**End A/N**: Hmmm... Could Haku be the one speaking to her in her dreams? Or maybe the river itself?? Or is she going nuts?? I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out!! Sorry this is so short!! They won't be all like this I promise!! ... Huh... Deja Vu! Didn't I just promise that? No but seriously, I just need my creative juices to start flow'n!!


	3. Chapter 3

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Geting interesting so far eh? I hope you think so!! I guess I should have set the gere to Romance/Mystery instead huh? Heh, oh well... all shall be explained in due time.

* * *

Chihiro pulled into the familiar parking lot of a large hotel and got out of her car. She smiled at the building; even though it was hard work she was attached to it for some reason. Truly she could not think of a better job though she knew there were better ones.

"Chihiro! Happy birthday!" Said a fellow maid as said young woman crossed the threshold of the hotel she worked in. The maid smiled tenderly and handed her a plastic cup filled with "life sustenance" for Chihiro as of late. Chihiro smiled gratefully, taking the hot cup of coffee from her. The dream had distracted her so much she had not been able to grab a cup before leaving her home.

She held the coffee up to her nose and took in the exquisite aroma. "Thank you Kimi; you're a life saver!" Chihiro said and squeezed the old woman's arm appreciatively. Kimi smiled and nodded at her.

"You are very welcome child. Tell me, why are you here though? You work yourself to hard! Didn't you have the day off? You should be at home soaking in a tub! Why did you insist on coming today? You know we worry about you… Oh but look at you! You're so thin! Do you get enough to eat? Oh dear, you really should relax more often, all this working can't be good for you… You should enjoy your youth! Where's your boyfriend? You-" The old woman was hushed by Chihiro's hand gently over her mouth.

"Kimi, Kimi!" She said with a laugh. "Relax please. I happen to _enjoy _my work. If I stayed home I'd just sit around doing nothing…" More accurately, thinking about the dreams or spending all day by the river… she smiled reassuringly and continued.

"I stay thin because I go to the gym everyday – don't worry I get enough to eat I know I'm not fat or anything. And you know I don't have a boyfriend." She finished. Kimi smiled softly and patted her arm.

Truthfully Chihiro had no idea _why _she didn't have a boyfriend; it wasn't as if she wasn't offered either. True Chihiro was not a supermodel but she was not unattractive by any stretch either. She possessed a poised, "ordinary girl" like beauty; like a cherry blossom – a delicate flower.

Over the years Chihiro lost the innocent, rosy color in her cheeks and was replaced by the delicate and mature lines along her face and womanly curves on her body. She now stood taller than most Japanese women – at 5'6 she looked almost foreign. The truth was most of the times she _felt _foreign.

She could not count on her fingers and toes how many times she was offered to go on dates or hit on or even had suggestions made on her. The last thought made her blush; sometimes the suggestions were more blunt and straight forward than others.

Many times she had been offered to visit a man's apartment… she was not naïve any longer, she knew exactly what they wanted and declined every time. What she didn't understand is why she always refused to go on dates or simply to the movies… the thing was that she never really settled after coming back from the "amusement park" with her parents; she always felt like a part of her was left behind there.

The truth was, she was saving herself. For what or who she was not sure. She did not understand why so declined so many attractive boys she might have had a future with but something in her – her heart maybe, told her to… so she did. It was as if she had already been "claimed" by someone but of course that was ridiculous. Chihiro watched Kimi walk off, leaving the "birthday girl" in peace.

Suddenly a voice from behind caught her attention and she turned to greet the speaker. "Chihiro, happy birthday – I thought I gave you the day off today?" Mr. Anderson, the hotel manager asked, strolling up to her from his office and handing her a cute little body with a pink ribbon on it.

Chihiro smiled and accepted the gift with a nod. "Thank you sir… Yes I know you did but I _like _working." She said, wondering what he got her. Mr. Anderson was probably the nicest boss she had ever known. She had worked in several jobs before but this one seemed to feel at home for her.

Mr. Anderson raised an eyebrow at her response; not at all used to hearing his employees admit they liked their job. It did not displease him however and he laughed softly. "Well alright than! Room 165 needs to be cleaned soon before more guests arrive." He said. Chihiro smiled back at him and nodded. Her boss let her go to her locker to grab her work things.

Thankfully the day gad been mercifully easy; not many people had stayed in the hotel this week so there was not a lot to clean. When the day ended, she accepted the gifts, the hugs, and the kisses and got in her car to drive home.

"_Chihiro..." _Chihiro closed her eyes momentarily and saw the dragon. Was the dragon speaking now? "_The river... my river... wait for me..." _Chihiro frowned, she didn't remember hearing voices in her dream... what about the river was so important? Why was it that she _knew _it had some importance but she couldn't remember?!

Again her dream came to her and she frowned. 'Why can't I stop thinking about that… that dragon-boy?' she wondered as she pulled into the road. She sighed and tried to clear her mind but she couldn't. The teal colored eyes and soft smile of the young man filled her thoughts. She huffed and pulled the car to a lane that took her to her other home… the Kohaku River.

* * *

**End A/N**: See? A longer chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: From here on end it should get a bit more interesting… Enjoy!

* * *

Once again Chihiro sat in her car, but this time she stared at the ever flowing river that pilled at her very soul so strongly. She got out of the car, listening for the beep that told her the car had locked and when satisfied made her way down to the river's banks.

"Hello again…" She said to the river, smiling at it and waiting as if it would answer back. "Sorry I haven't visited in a while…" She said and sat down near the water, idly running her fingers along it, creating ripples where her hand went.

"Why do you draw me so? Why do I keep dreaming of you?" She said to it but not really asking _it _the question. She asked the question but she did not know just _who _she was asking it to. "Those green eyes... who is he... why does he remind me of a... childhood friend? Is that who he is? But... I don't remember having childhood friends... I know I dreamt of a fantastical land... but that was a dream... right?" she said.

For the first time in eight years she was unsure of herself. Two years after the "incident" with her parents she had began to forget things, like where the "spirit world" was... when she tried to go back to it she always ended up going through the tunnel and ending up in more forest... nothing like a field or a theme-park she remembered.

She had tried several times during those two years but never again could she get to her destination. She had decided that it was best left alone... best forgotten... and with that decision her heart hardened and her mind closed... and she forgot the people most dear to her.

She always felt ashamed of her decision but she never knew why... it was after all just a childish fantasy ...right? But now... something pulled at her heart, forced her to go to the river she spent most of her life restoring and... and what? What did it want? What did _she _want... what did _HE_ want? The boy from her dreams... the boy that had... promised her... Her eyes widened with a sudden memory.

_She was standing on a hill, overlooking a vast amount of lush, green, grassy fields that had once been filled with water, keeping her from going home. On the other side was her way back to her parents who were waiting for her. _

_"There's no water here! I can walk across now..." Ten year old Chihiro said with a hint of regret. A boy - no older than fourteen - with neatly combed black hair and smooth porcelain skin held her hand as he stood by her._

...The same boy from her dreams...

_The boy smiled a ghost of a smile, also not really liking the idea of his beloved friend leaving._

_"...And I can't go any further." he said and turned to her; his face was solemn and serious. "Just go back the way you came, you'll be fine. You'll have to promise not to look back. Not until you've passed through the tunnel." Her ten year old self turned to the boy, sad and doubtful._

_"What about you? What'll you do?" She asked him. The boy smiled before answering._

_"Don't worry - I'll go back and have talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine... I got my name back!" he said, stepping a little closer._

_"Will we meet again some time?" She asked, her voice trembling ever so slightly. The boy smiled again and responded in a softer, soothing voice._

_"Sure we will." He answered._

_"Promise??" She asked him._

_"I promise." The boy said and pulled on her hand. "Now go... and don't look back..." he said softly. They parted, there hands reluctantly pulling apart as they drifted away from each other..._

For some reason the softness in his voice didn't seem like something that would be there all the time. Chihiro felt tears sting her eyes. "Kohaku... Kohak... Haku?" Chihiro had meant to speak again to the river, ask it about the sudden memory of this boy "Haku" ...her friend... he was connected to the river in some way!

But she was all of a sudden over-come with fatigue and she felt something tug at her, forcing her to fall on the grassy banks of the river. Once she fell and her eyelids shut she fell into unconsciousness.

The river overflowed a bit, lifting her off the ground and pushing her deeper into the waters. Chihiro floated harmlessly on the waters as they pulled her down stream. If anyone where to be watching at this moment they would be alarmed to find the river speeding her down and toward a small world-pool.

Chihiro felt herself floating calmly at first but then the water speed picked up and she felt herself chocking. Suddenly she was going very fast and spinning around. Before she knew it she felt her body being sucked into something; she tried to open her eyes – to open her mouth and cry out for help but she couldn't.

She felt her body tensing, expecting to feel water fill her lungs but… no… instead the water pulled her into something and she was spinning and spinning, round and round, very quickly…

And then… there was nothing.

Yubaba had been having a rough time ever since "Sen" had left; people just didn't seem to have the "spirit" in the job anymore. They worked sure but they never really seemed as cheerful. Yubaba couldn't understand how a lowly human child could have brightened them so but then again, she too had found a tiny soft spot for the girl – not that she'd _ever _admit it to anyone.

She flew over the river that belong to her former apprentice and idly wondered where he was; was Haku part of his river again? Or just roaming the world looking for something to do? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she spotted something on the banks of said river.

"Hmph… it's probably some human who got lost in the spirit world again." She mumbled to herself but suddenly she stopped and circled back around to get a better look at the human, or rather, a better _smell _at it. "That human smells familiar!!" she said in shock and landed near it. She peered down at the unconscious form and crept closer.

"It can't be… can it? I thought she left…" She muttered to herself as she pushed the human over to get a look at her face. Once she did she gasped and recoiled in astonishment. It WAS Sen but …older… "Hmm… she doesn't look like she's been here for long, or she would have started disappearing." She said aloud and then a wicked grin crossed her wrinkled face.

"Looks like I found myself another apprentice…" She said and laughed to herself. She looked over at her pet the Yu-Bird and with a flick of her wrist tripled its size. Yu-Bird squawked in shock. "Yu-Bird! Grab ahold of this human and take her to my office!" She barked. Yu-Bird blinked down at the familiar smelling human and carefully took hold of her shoulders.

"Get going." Yubaba said again as she looked over the river. As Yu-Bird flew off Yubaba crouched by the river; inspecting it. Then she saw what she was looking for. She "Hmph'd" once more after catching sight of the dissolving world-pool and sneered at the river. "My, my, you just have plans of your own now don't you? Bringing a helpless human into the spirit world… Where is your master I wonder?" She spoke to the river. The river gurgled in response, making Yubaba's brow rise from the answer.

"My sister? Just-Nevermind… I don't care to know." She said and spun on her heels, ready to take off again. "Tell your master this. If he ever wants his precious human to stay free than he should consider coming back to me." Said the witch and with that she wrapped her cloak around herself once more and took off.

* * *

**End A/N**: Hmm… I wonder what Yubaba has planned? Do you think she feels scorned after loosing her apprentice? Humm… now she might have something to get him back! –Gasp- omigosh! Blackmail?? Well… maybe… maybe not… you'll just have to stay tuned to find out ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Well, here we go again! Here's chapter five!! In this chapter we _finally _get to see Haku! Enjoy!!

**flower391169**: Okay, okay I'll try lol

**chronicleofcoincidence**: Yay! Thank you for another review :) yes I thought having her work as a maid would be appropriate... after all, she had fond memories from working at a bathhouse when she was little :D

* * *

The river had not lied to Yubaba; Haku was indeed in Zeniba, Yubaba's sister's house. Haku sat at Zeniba's table, staring at his cup or tea without seeing it, his eyes swirling with unspoken emotions. Zeniba gave him a sympathetic look and pat his arm soothingly.

"You really should try not to dwell, Haku… it's not healthy…" She said softly. Haku lifted his head slowly, glanced at the kind witch and "Hmph'd" just as softly; leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms over his broad chest, once again staring off into the distance.

"I promised her Zeniba… It has been ten years… too long…" He said in a voice so quiet, so soft that Zeniba almost had to lean over to hear him. She could have sworn he had sighed forlornly as well.

"Well, you know you can't cross the spirit river into the human realm… not without the proper permission…" She reminded him, muttering the last part to herself. Haku nodded solemnly; he closed his eyes momentarily and then peered back into the kind eyes of the grandmother like woman. Zeniba had long ago forgiven Haku for doing Yubaba's dirty work and it was something Haku was greatly thankful for; she was after all a great ally and an excellent listener.

"Yes… I know… though, she's probably going to hate me and never forgive me if I ever _do _get a chance to see her again…" He said, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. Zeniba frowned thoughtfully; it was very unlike Haku to sulk… he had always been so… emotionless… then again, after he had been freed from Yubaba and had his name back he had been different. He smiled more and laughed more; though lately he had been getting more and more depressed as the years went by – at every failed attempt to get to the human world.

Yubaba studied the young man before her. Haku had changed a lot over the years – one could almost call him the epitome of male beauty; he had grown taller and his shoulders broader - though he still kept his nimble and agile structure – not that he had a need to buff up or anything but he was not by any means scrawny. Haku had let his silky, black hair grow, ending just above his waist and it now flowed like the river he was bonded to; he usually kept it tied so it would not get it in the way.

His face did not change _too_ much; it did indeed mature, making his face angled and almost aristocratic, but he _had_ anyway always possessed an older-than-he-was look so the difference was not huge unless you hadn't seen him in a long time; the little his face did change made him look refined and chiseled. He had definitely become much more handsome; the years had been very gracious to him.

Suddenly Haku straightened and looked out the window. "What is it child?" Zeniba asked, her brows furrowing in concern; it wasn't every day something caught Haku's attention so strongly.

"My river is calling me…" He said shortly and stood from his seat, heading over to the door. "Thank you for the tea." He said as he opened the door and stepped out. Zeniba smiled and nodded at him.

"Take care Haku." She told him as he morphed into his sleek and powerful dragon form. She watched him shoot off into the air in the direction of the Kohaku river and smiled, sensing something he did not in the air.

"She's back." She said to herself. No-Face walked over from the fireplace and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Ah?" He asked. Zeniba smiled and pat his "shoulder" affectionately. No-Face had stayed by "Granny's" side for a long, long time and had become quite good at sewing and making clothing.

"Yes No-Face – Chihiro is back." She said with a sparkle in her eyes. "This should brighten that dragon's day." She grinned. 'I wonder how the girl would react to seeing her dragon again? My, my… I wish I could be there to see the shock on their faces!' Zeniba thought and laughed to herself.

"Ah, Ah." No-Face agreed, knowing the love Haku still felt for the girl was as strong as ever and that he would be ecstatic to see her again.

Haku made his way swiftly to his river and dived right into it, receiving the message instantly. He shot up from the river and jerked his attention toward the great bathhouse in the distance. "Precious Human?? What in the spirit world is she talking about?" He asked himself with a frown.

The river had told him that Yubaba had found a woman floating on the river – Haku could tell his river was _hiding something from him _but was to concerned with the shocking news to pay it any heed.

He peered over at the distance; his dragon body was now much bigger and longer than it had been. The great river dragon seemed to radiate power as he coiled his long, reptilian body and propelled himself straight toward the bathhouse, parting clouds as he went.

Haku's thoughts whirled around in his head. Could this human be - Chihiro? This… this woman? Haku frowned thoughtfully. 'Could it? Could it be?' Haku sped up, feeling his heart speed up right along with him as the almost unfamiliar feeling of excitement surged through him once again. 'I wonder… what she looks like now…' He thought suddenly. He knew he cared for the girl more than anything but was he really_ in_ love with her? Or did he simply just love her?

He had sworn to himself that he would protect the girl with his life and he felt anger swell in him whenever she had been in danger or someone threatened her but he was yet to feel any other feelings besides the need to protect her. The dragon in him growled and spoke to him through his blood but he ignored it – he knew what it told him could be true but he refused to think of her in that way.

For now, Haku concentrated in reaching Yubaba and this… human woman his river spoke to him about. Even if she wasn't Chihiro, Haku simply could not allow Yubaba to just enslave every human who makes his or her way into the spirit realm.

_Haku!_

Haku stopped flying and back-peddled in surprise; jerking his head around looking for the source of the voice. He frowned at the familiarity of the voice; he could remember that sweet little voice anywhere but… how could it be?

She should be at least 20 years old by now… she should not still sound like a child… and why did he hear her all of a sudden? Was she here?! Was she in danger? And then he figured out that it was his conscience but still... he felt drawn... if this human woman was her, he would find her!

"I'm coming Chihiro!!" He said aloud and once again sprang into the air; his deep green eyes, like shining emeralds set directly on the bathhouse – the place he had not been to in years.

* * *

**End A/N**: He sounds good eh? :D Please tell me what you think so far!! Sorry it's short but I'm going to update soon, don't worry :) I think I'm writing myself into a box though so if you don't get another chapter soon just drop a review to encourage me!! It only means I'm having a hard time getting inspired...


	6. Chapter 6

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Phew… Sorry for not updating faster… I think I'm writing myself into a box… don't worry though; I have big plans for this story!! …Short (because I'm running out of steam…) but big!! I hope that made sense… if not, well… sorry… lol…

**Azure-x-Rose**: There will be more Haku scenes shortly lol

**Chronicleofcoincidence**: My goodness! Don't go insane or you won't be able to read and review properly! Then what would I do??

**HarunoSakura13**: I'm glad you like it!!

**snow-leopard-demon24**: I hope I don't disappoint you!!

* * *

Chihiro was in a world of hurt; her head hurt so bad it felt as if it were about to implode… what was happening to her in reality was the sharp and sudden retrieval of all the memories she had repressed while growing up. Haku, Boh, Yu-Bird, Zeniba, Lin, Yubaba, No-Face, and the rest… the whole world in her mind was fighting for recognition as her body was swept into a void of darkness only to explode in color again… and then…

There was nothing but darkness…

The first thing that caught Chihiro's attention as she stirred was that her lungs that _should have _been filled with water were in fact not; they felt completely normal. The second thing to come to her attention as she opened her eyes was that she was laying on a plush carpet near a fireplace; she knew it was a fireplace because she could hear the soft crackle of the embers.

"Am… am I back??" Chihiro asked herself in astonishment. She frowned; her eyes still closed as if she was worried it would all just disappear when she opened her eyes… she was so worried this was just another dream that she did not hear a soft squawk of Yu-Bird near her… she did hear something else though…

Chihiro's eyes snapped wide open and she sat up immediately when she heard the unmistakable whine of Yubaba's giant infant son Boh calling or her. "Mommy? Are you back? I'm hungry!" he said as he pushed the draping from the door to his room to step into the office. His eyes widened in amazement and wonder when he saw a human sitting in his mother's office. "Who are you?!" He asked.

Chihiro blinked several times before she answered cautiously; still shocked that she was actually sitting in Yubaba's office. "Boh? Is that you?" She said timidly. This time it was Boh's turn to blink in confusion.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" He said a bit calmer this time. No longer was he the cowardly baby he was before he met "Sen." Chihiro suddenly smiled and pushed her self up off the ground.

"BOH! It's me! Chihiro!! Sen!!" She answered and almost had to cover her ears when Boh squealed happily.

"CHIHIRO! YOU'RE BACK!!" Boh cried with joy but refrained from hugging her because he knew how people did not like to be bear hugged – or so said his mother one day when Haku first started his apprenticeship and was kind to Boh.

"Boh, it's so nice to see you again… Yes I'm back; how, I don't know, but I am!" She said with a huge grin. "Tell me Boh, where is-" she was cut off by Yubaba as she flew in and shut the large balcony door.

"Haku? Hmph, it's funny how predictable you still are." Yubaba said and smirked. Chihiro almost grinned to see her – she did not however, she sill remembered how mean she had been.

"Well hello to you too _Granny._" Said the black haired girl; hiding her tiny smirk at the sour expression that suddenly crossed the witch's face. Yubaba suddenly smiled and took Chihiro's hand.

"My, my… how you've grown. No longer afraid of me hm? I must ask though, what are you doing back? I thought you wanted so bad to return to your home what has changed? Could it have been a certain former apprentice of mine?" She asked slyly. Chihiro blushed but kept silent for a while before answering.

"Ah… No… I mean, well… yes I _did _want to return home but… I've never really fit in after my little adventures… It's been ten years and all I've ever wanted was to return _here_." Chihiro explained. Yubaba scratched her chin thoughtfully and flicked her hand in her direction, pushing her body to sit on a chair that pulled up with the same flick of the hand.

"I'll tell you what _Chihiro_… If you truly want to see where you fit in, I'll give you a job… work for me one year and then see where you stand… What say you?" Yubaba asked with a mysterious grin. Chihiro might not be as naïve as she had been as a child but she was so happy she was accepted back into the spirit world that she agreed without thinking.

"Excellent! Now, sign off your name you know the deal." Yubaba said with another flick, this time tiredly as she made her way to her desk. "You may stay with Lin if you wish. Try not to chase away the customers hmm?" Yubaba said. Chihiro was surprised of how… _nice _she was being; she grinned happily and signed the paper.

Both of the women missed something from the other. Chihiro missed a secretive and sly smirk from Yubaba as she snatched her name up, and said witch missed Chihiro ripping a tiny section of the paper off to write down her name so she would not forget it.

"Pleasure doing business with you Sen." Yubaba said gruffly as she inhaled her smoke-pipe deeply and exhaled the smoke through her nostrils. Chihiro nodded curtly; she hid a smile as she stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket and waved bye to Boh while walking out of the office.

* * *

**End A/N**: Sorry it's so short – It allows for more chapters lol


	7. Chapter 7

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Yay! Chapter seven!!

**Azure-x-Rose**: You'll see Haku soon don't worry lol

**snow-leopard-demon24**: I know sorry lol she is smart isn't she? Now sorry you can recommend but I won't make Yubaba bleed or Boh hate his mum lol

**lili-potter8907**: I'm trying, I'm trying lol...

**flower391169**: I hope it stays interesting!

**chronicleofcoincidence**: Ah but you forget that Yubaba has something up her sleeve! Perhaps she's pretending to be so mellow... or... maybe she's just changed a bit or grew fond of Chihiro? Who knows... I mean, Yubaba's not evil... just mean, that's all!

* * *

Chihiro ignored the curious looks of all the staff of the large bathhouse as she made her was to the familiar room where she had stayed with Lin ten years ago. Before she could knock on the door it opened wide and suddenly; Lin stood there with an alarmed and happy smile on her face and before Chihiro knew it she was being embraced.

"Yubaba told us you were back; my gosh just look at you!" Lin said as she pulled away to study the new Chihiro. Said girl blushed bashfully at all the attention she was receiving. More and more whispered were heard around them as they stood there.

"It's Sen! She's back!!"

"Is it really? Wow she looks great!"

"It certainly smells like her…"

"Wow she looks so different!"

Those were only some of the whispers and praises Chihiro heard. Lin smiled and punched her shoulder affectionately. "You're all grown up now huh?" She said with a grin. "Finally I have someone to talk to… You _are _staying right?" she asked. Chihiro finally snapped out of her shock and grinned back, hugging the older woman.

"Of course!" She answered. Lin smiled again and pat her arm.

"It's great having you back! You know… when left, Yubaba had changed a lot – for the better! I think it had something to do with her son's influence on her though… tell me, where will you be staying?" She asked. Chihiro's grin widened.

"Oh! I'll be working here again! I already signed the contract!" She responded. Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? Hmm… I'm not sure Haku will be too thrilled…" Said Lin as she crossed her arms and held a thoughtful expression on her face. Chihiro blinked in confusion.

"Why wouldn't he be?" She asked, refraining from blushing; her dream still evident in her mind. Luckily Lin missed her flustered expression and near crack in her voice.

"Well, he quit being Yubaba's apprentice more for _you _than himself… oh by the way, watch yourself with Yubaba; I think the only reason she didn't yell at you was because she didn't want to alert her son who's taking a liking to you for some reason…" Lin said with a suspicious narrowed eyes look. Chihiro had not told Lin every detail of her "adventure" with Yubaba's son so said older woman was still wondering about Boh's attachment to Chihiro.

"Chihiro did not hear her warning however. "He… did it for me?" She asked in wonder. Lin once again raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah…" She answered in amusement. "Did I miss something between you two? I mean I know Kamajii said something about lo-" Lin was interrupted.

"Ah- No! I mean… there was nothing between us… I was only ten right? Um… by the way, how did you know I wasn't yelled at by Yubaba?" She asked nervously, trying to deter the previous conversation as much as possible. Lin narrowed her eyes but let it drop for now.

"Hmm… well, anyway… I knew because we would have heard it if she had… she's still a little put off at you for loosing Haku as her apprentice. Okay, we need to get you your uniform and a place to sleep now; come on." Lin said and took her hand, pulling her along. Chihiro was relieved that she had let go of the embarrassing topic, even though she was not sure herself why it was so touchy-touchy.

Chihiro was also relieved to find that most of the people there recognized her and treated her in a very friendly manner, even if she still smelled like a human. As Lin reminded Chihiro of how things worked around the bathhouse Chihiro's mind wandered back to a certain dragon. 'How could I have forgotten him… or anyone else for that matter? That was more childish of me than deciding _it _was childish to begin with!' She thought.

Lin stopped them at the at the familiar common room for the maids they had shared ten years ago once more. "Alright – let's see if I can find you a uniform that will fit this time!" She said and had Chihiro follow her in. Chihiro smiled and greeted the other girls and then waited patiently as Lin tossed clothing about.

"Hey Lin? Where do you think Haku is?" She asked. Lin glanced at her after pulling a promising looking uniform out from the bottom of the pile.

"Ah! Here we go! This'll fit you; good thing you filled out – this was much easier than last time! Haku again huh? Why doesn't it surprise me you'd want to see him so bad?" She said with a teasing look. Chihiro blushed furiously.

"I-I don't want-" She was cut off by a laugh.

"Oh stop! Anyway, your dragon is probably on his way here…" Lin waited for Chihiro to protest but was disheartened that she didn't take the bait. Chihiro kept her mouth shut stubbornly; she would not give in to the teasing – she would not cave! Lin grinned and shook her head as she continued. "Knowing him he probably sensed your presence before any of us… well, maybe Yubaba or her sister knew before him but-" Suddenly the windows rattled and the sound of wind grew stronger. "Well! Speak of the devil!" Lin said with a knowing grin as Chihiro's eyes lit up.

* * *

**End A/N**: Did I mention I was going to delay their reunion? BWAHAHAHA!! No but seriously, it adds to the suspense and makes it a tad bit more realistic :D …please don't hurt me!! LOL


	8. Chapter 8

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Yay! Chapter Eight!! I'm sorry for not updating.

**chronicleofcoincidence**: LOL will you quit apologizing?! I take no offense in anything you said lol believe me, I won't always update this quickly… For some reason I tend to go on an updating spree and then suddenly stop for a while… like I did before posting the sixth chapter…

**Kenjo**: Here's the next chapter

**Azure-x-Rose**: Good to hear :P

**snow-leopard-demon24**: It's not that she's _nice _…just a bit mellowed… it did show in the end of the movie that she wasn't too bothered by Chihiro…

**flower391169**: I didn't expect someone to find it funny but I'm glad you like it!!

**corbinbleulover1015**: Why thank ya :D

* * *

Lin turned her head slightly to the side so she could see both the door to the balcony and Chihiro, who stood stock still with her gaze fixed on said door. Chihiro took a sharp intake of breath when the door suddenly burst open and there stood a tall young man. The young man glanced at the human women briefly before turning his attention on Lin.

"Where is she?" He asked her, his voice level and calm yet still conveying a sense of urgency and anxiety. Lin smiled slyly and tilted her head in the direction of the woman who had not budged. Haku blinked and then his eyes widened a fraction as he whirled around to face the human. Chihiro's eyes met Haku's for the first time in ten years. Oh how she wanted to hug him but… something kept her back. Somehow it didn't seem appropriate to run up to him and hug him… that and she was still a little upset that he hadn't kept the promise he made ten years ago.

Haku stepped forward, toward her and Chihiro took a step back, suddenly remembering how anxious she felt; she found her shoes very fascinating at that moment as he continued to approach her. Haku's gaze bore into her as he studied her. 'She… grew so much…' he thought with a sense of regret; however, even though he felt very guilty he could not help but appreciate her growth.

Chihiro had grown much in ten years but she was still – thankfully – much shorter than Haku himself. Chihiro's hair was longer and shone brilliantly, her lips were full and the rosiness in her cheeks disappeared, only to be replaced with a soft, delicate glow; Chihiro had also filled out just as nicely, though Haku tried hard not to notice _that _as much... then again, he _was _male after all…

Chihiro was aware at how Haku studied her and a part of her was astonished and embarrassed… the other part however, was thrilled that he _did_ notice. Suddenly she remembered her dream and tried with all her might that her blush would not show, hoping to all the gods that he would not see.

Chihiro pulled herself together, sucked in her breath and lifted her head and eyes so they were leveled - even though she now had to tilt her head up to see his eyes. Chihiro saw the look of guilt in his eyes as he studied her. He knew he had grown just as much as she had in the past ten years and wished that he could have been with her and grown along side her but… a spirit he was and could not be with her as she grew.

"Chihiro? Is that really you?" he asked softly and lifted a hand to idly run his fingers through her hair, marveling at how long and silky she had let it become. Chihiro tried to ignore her bashfulness as he continued. "Your hair… you let it grow?" He asked. Chihiro glanced up at him, getting a better look at him now that he stood so close.

"Y-You-" She cleared her throat and smiled at him as best she could. "You did too I see…" She responded just as softly. Haku withdrew his hand and smiled back, nodding in agreement.

"I did. Although, sometimes it gets in the way…" he said, crossing his arms over his chest. While Chihiro wore the customary garbs of the workers in the bathhouse, Haku wore a silky robe of the same dark teal color his eyes were with gold dragon designs all over it. His sleeves rode up as he crossed his arms, revealing just a bit of how the young spirit lost his child-like body. She glanced at his arms, seeing the muscles there ripple slightly from the movement.

Chihiro could tell from the way his shoulders where set and how his robes hugged his tall frame that he was not overly muscled but rather kept a lean and defined figure. Every aspect of him told her that he was a river spirit through and through; from the flow of his hair, to how lithe and powerful his very figure seemed to be, he seemed to be the embodiment of water.

Haku raised an eyebrow in both curiosity and amusement as she studied him. He cleared his throat and was further amused when she jerked her attention back up to his eyes and flushed. "We have much to discuss, you and I… First though, I want to apologize for not visiting you as I promised I would…" He said, snapping her out of her trance like state.

"Yes… We do have a lot to talk about… I understand why you couldn't visit me but… what about your river? I had restored it in the human world… shouldn't you have been able to communicate with me through it?" She asked. Haku frowned slightly and nodded.

"Yes… It's strange, I should have been able to sense you if you were there… I have to speak with my river; it has been holding back a great many things from me." He said. Chihiro did not know what else to say so she just nodded. "Um, Chihiro… why are you wearing the bathhouse work clothing?" He asked her with a tiny frown; at that moment Lin decided to dash out of the room.

* * *

**End A/N**: I have been stricken with writer's block… it's a terrible disease that can only be cured by lots of reviews and inputs!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: I was sitting in my math class today, not getting anything the professor was saying and I thought "Jee, why don't I update for my faithful fans?" and so I did!!

**Azure-x-Rose**: Do not presume you can rush an author… see us writers are like children; we need to be cajoled and coaxed into updating, with pretty praises and colorful words lol but don't mind me…

**snow-leopard-demon24**: I dunno is he? :D I won't tell ya! You're just gunna have to read to find out!!

**flower391169**: Luckily, my math class seems to inspire me to write LOL

* * *

Without leaving eye contact with Chihiro, Haku lifted an arm and flicked his wrist, halting Lin in place. Lin flushed, from embarrassment or anger Chihiro did not know. Chihiro felt that perhaps it was best to just go right ahead and tell him, not make excuses… too late for that anyway. Coming from her perhaps it would not be so distressing for him.

"I am wearing the clothing because I work here again." Chihiro said simply. Lin was abruptly released from the magic that held her in place and she promptly fell on the floor with an audible thud. Lin glared at the tall river spirit and rubbed her sore backside, muttering colorful words to herself.

'Bloody over-grown salamander…' Lin thought angrily.

"But why!" Haku asked incredulously, clearly ignoring Lin. "We worked so hard for you to leave with your parents last time…" He exclaimed, sounding much like he had ten years ago. This time it was Chihiro's turn to cross her arms and raise an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that you _wanted _to get rid of me?" She asked; it was a rather teasing, maybe even cruel question for she knew that was not the case but like every male Haku had trouble saying what he really meant. The question had its desired effect however; Haku's eyes widened and he open and closed his mouth like a suffocating fish uncharacteristically as he tried to explain.

Chihiro feigned a hurt expression, aware that they were not used to her newly developed sarcastic attitude. "And here I thought you'd be _happy _to see me!" She cried. Haku clamped his mouth shut and glared at Lin who sniggered nearby. The river spirit flicked his wrist once more and Lin was pushed out of the door as it shut behind her. Haku ignored the displease "HEY!" from Lin as he answered Chihiro.

"I was _not _trying to get rid of you and I AM happy to see you… but why would you sell yourself off to Yubaba again when we worked so hard to free you last time?" Haku waited patiently for Chihiro to respond.

The both of them were suddenly overcome by the realization that they were no longer children. "Haku…" Chihiro began with a soft sigh, dropping her sarcasm. "First of all, It was my decision. Second, I wrote my name down so I won't forget who I am. Lastly, I _like _working here, even if I have to clean the "big tub" …okay?" Said the young woman before the river spirit. Haku let out his own sigh as he relented.

"Yes… of course… You are old enough to make those decisions now hm?" He said with a smile, albeit a slightly sad one. Chihiro smiled back reassuringly and before her courage deserted her completely stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Both were shocked by the sudden show of affection.

"Chihiro?" Haku questioned softly. Said young woman's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks and ears heat up.

"Ah- Um I-I better go say hi to Kamajii now!" Chihiro said quickly and made to rush out. Before she could scurry away however, a hand took hold of her arm, halting her escape. Chihiro would not meet his gaze but she could feel the intensity of his eyes boring into her. A while passed by but neither said a word; Chihiro could have yanked free for his grip was not by any means strong.

Soon she felt him release her and she walked out, still not meeting his eyes, however their hands did brush against each other as she let his hand trail down her arms as she walked off, both secretly smiling at the intimate touch.

Chihiro shut the door behind her, not entirely seeing Lin who held a questioning expression. "Well?" Asked the older woman. Chihiro did not answer as she made her way to the elevator but smiled at those who cheerily greeted her. Lin was not much one to give up so she followed Chihiro, continuing to pester her for answers. "So? So? Come on, tell me! You two were alone in there for quite a while…" She said teasingly, not missing the blush from her accusation on the young mortal.

Lin gasped mockingly. "Oh! A blush! So what happened hm?" She asked, bobbing her eyebrows up and down. Chihiro scoffed but couldn't help but laugh at her antics. She took Lin's hand and pushed her into the elevator, making sure to get there before anyone else could so she could tell her friend.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone? It's really quite embarrassing…" Chihiro began. Lin made a show of zipping her mouth shut, causing her younger friend to giggle almost irrationally.

"Now I'm REALLY curious." Lin said, referring to the almost uncharacteristic giggle from Chihiro.

"Well…. I uh, kissed him… Ah- his cheek! Don't give me that look! My goodness, Lin since when are you so perverted?" Chihiro asked incredulously. Lin chuckled softly and pat the girl's arm almost in a patronizing way.

"I dunno, I must have got it from Kamajii… you wouldn't believe what he reads to stay entertained down there…" Lin explained. "Anyway, since when can _you _tell what is perverted? Ah that's right, I forgot… ten years is a long time for mortals huh?" Lin said. Chihiro nodded and watched the scenery change as they reached ground floor.

"Speaking of Kamajii… I wanted to go visit him." Chihiro said but for the second time that day an arm held her in place.

"Hold your horses girly. Explain yourself, now I know _what _you did, I would like to know _why _you did it." Said Lin. Chihiro sighed for the third time that day and began to relay her dreams to her friend, making her swear not to tell a soul (A/N: No pun intended lol). When Chihiro finished her tale Lin stood there with her jaw floored.

"…and well, I guess I kissed him for several reasons… one being how happy I was to see him…" Chihiro finished.

Lin had yet to say a word or shut her mouth that has dropped from shock, especially at hearing the young woman's "latest" dream, even though Chihiro withheld a few details. "I… see… well now, aren't we all grown up?" Lin teased, regaining her composure. "Goodness, who would have thought little Chihiro would have such strong… _feelings_ for our lovable, if not thick-headed, dragon…" Lin continued to tease.

Chihiro would not cave and whine for Lin to cease the relentless teasing however, she was older than that. "You're never going to let me off are you?" Chihiro asked with a mock groan and a smile. She knew Lin cared for her and would not do anything to truly upset her intentionally.

"Nope! Now come on, let's go before the foreman blows a casket!" Lin suggested as they dashed out of the elevator.

* * *

**End A/N**: I hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of the previous one!! Give me lots of reviews to inspire yours truly to update!!


	10. Chapter 10

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Once again, my math class has inspired me to update… This can't be good for my grades lol

**Azure-x-Rose**: I hope it is! …Although, I wasn't really going for cute, I'm glad it's positive!!

**chronicleofcoincidence**: As long as my math class bores me I'll keep updating lol

**flower391169**: I'm very happy you think so :D

* * *

Haku stood on the balcony overlooking the vast stretch of water. His mind reeled as it replayed Chihiro's "innocent" kiss. Truth be told he did not know what to make of the gesture; when her lips touched his cheek they were feather soft, it _would have _been an innocent kiss had she not pressed against him as she had. How was it possible that this young girl-turned woman could affect him so?

Haku knew that he had loved her when they were but children but he had suspected it was merely a crush or something formed out of the drama that beheld them at the time; now however, he was unsure. When he looked at her now he had trouble seeing passed the frightened little girl with the rosy cheeks but… somehow, with that small kiss, he could get a picture of the woman she had grown into.

'Maybe I should start treating her as such…' Haku thought as he leaned against the railing, watching dust float down to the water below. 'We are not children anymore… she is a woman and I… well, I am a dragon with the form of a man.' He turned and leaned his back against the railing, still pondering on the day's recent events. 'I suppose neither of us are as innocent as we once were.' He turned again, as if restless. 'It still does not explain why a simply kiss could… bother me so…' he sighed aloud, something that was becoming common with him recently. 'I guess that "bother" is not really the word… I did like it… a bit too much perhaps…' he though. If Haku were not so in control of his body he would have blushed just now.

Meanwhile, Chihiro tried to ignore her older friend's lewd expression as they made their way to the boiler room. "I still can't believe innocent little Chihiro could have such a dream… and about Haku no less!!" She exclaimed loudly, now that they were alone. Chihiro nearly tripped from the comment.

"I never said that it was Haku!!" Chihiro protested just as loudly. Lin cackled full heartedly.

"Oh you didn't have to! All you had to say was "river" and I knew exactly who you were _really _dreaming of…" Lin teased slyly. Chihiro was completely mortified. "Oh come one Chihiro! There's no use hiding it now, you've got the hots for him admit it!" Lin said excitedly, loving that she was being proved right and possibly winning a bet she had made with another worker.

Chihiro did not say a word; she only crossed her arms and frowned in agitation. 'I can NOT believe how immature she is being.' Chihiro decided to voice out that thought. "How old _are _you Lin? You are being very immature." She scolded with a pointed glare. Lin had the good graces to blush.

"Ah okay, I'm sorry… it's just been a long time since something like this happened and it's been even longer since I had someone to _really _talk to ya know?" Lin explained. Chihiro's hard expression softened; she could not stay angry with her.

"Oh it's okay…" She said with a sigh. "I suppose I over-reacted." Chihiro smiled as she finished. They reached the boiler room and had to dodge excited soot balls as they made their way to Kamajii. "Hi guys!" Chihiro said cheerfully to the cute little balls of soot. Kamajii paused when he heard her and turned to look at the girl. He adjusted his glasses and then wiped them on his shirt.

"Well hello there, who might you be human?" Asked the boiler man; Chihiro grinned at him.

"It's me! Chihiro!" When all Kamajii did was blink in confusion Chihiro added "SEN!" happily. Kamajii blinked once more before abruptly laughing and pulling her in for a hug.

"…Chihiro! Now I remember!" Kamajii beamed. "Oh how you've grown! You're a lady now aren't you? It's been so long! Have you seen Haku yet? He's been positively miserable since you left! Just moping around; I was afraid his heart would harden once more like it had been before you come along." The six-legged man exclaimed. Chihiro blushed at the thought of Haku actually pining for her and smiled at the old "man".

"Yes I've uh… seen him…" Chihiro said, ignoring the badly disguised giggles from Lin. Kamajii glanced at Lin suspiciously then turned a questioning gaze at Chihiro and raised an eyebrow when said young woman flushed. Chihiro's eyes bugged out, not wanting to reveal her deepest thoughts to anyone else if she could help it. "Ah-Um We'd better get to work! Come on Lin! Nice seeing you again Kamajii we'll visit again soon!" Chihiro said urgently and grabbed Lin's hand, rushing out the door with her before she could speak.

Kamajii sat there looking more confused than before. He turned to his soot balls for answered but they just shrugged their little arms. Kamajii sighed and began to work once again. "I'm always left in the dark …BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY BUMS!" He barked at the little black balls.

Back in the bathhouse, Chihiro settled back into her old job with practice and ease. Lin watched her as they scrubbed and guided guests to the tubs through the day; all the while Chihiro seemed to be keeping an eye out for Haku, as if dreading seeing him again. By the time the day was through, and it was time to head back to the common room, Chihiro was practically jumpy. When they entered the room she glanced around as if expecting Haku to still be there after nine hours… but of course, that would be preposterous.

After a quick meal and catching up with the other workers the girls settled for the night. Tomorrow would be a new day and hopefully Chihiro would be a bit more relaxed.

* * *

**End A/N**: Hmm hmm hmm… You think it's Haku that's bothering her? Or something else? MUAHAHA… Stay turned to find out!!


	11. Chapter 11

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Like Oh Em Gee! I got a new computer!! Here's a celebratory update!! :P Even though I'm not getting enough reviews... -glares- I'll try to see past that lol

**corbinbleulover1015: **Was? I ain't done yet!! But thank you anyway!

* * *

Zeniba placed her tea cup down and smiled to herself when the wind suddenly picked up. "Come in Haku." She said and gave the door a look, forcing it to swing wide open. Haku stood there with a hazy look. Zeniba hid a knowing smile. "Why what's the matter Haku?" She asked with mild concern.

"She's back…" Was all the river spirit said; what puzzled Zeniba was the he said it in a sort of wistful way.

"And who might you be speaking of?" She asked sagely as he walked in. Zeniba sat him down and brought him his own cup of tea. Haku gave the warm-hearted witch a tolerant look.

"You know very well who." He answered in his usual calm and collected manner. Zeniba smiled and leaned back in her chair, taking a long drink of her tea, letting Haku simmer in silence as she took her time. When she finished there was a tiny crack in Haku's stone like expression.

"Yes, I know who, but do _you?_" She asked, giving him a look. Haku frowned and went to speak but Zeniba held a hand up, literally halting his speech. "I know you think you know but… you know who she _was,_ not who she now _is_… but I can see something is troubling you, what's wrong?" She asked.

Zeniba withdrew her silence charm and let him speak. Haku frowned again, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again." He said in a strained tone, keeping his temper in check. Zeniba knew that Haku had grown _far _more powerful than she or her sister but she also knew Haku would never retaliate and snap at her if she played around with him the way she did.

With an amused look Zeniba motioned him to continue. Haku bristled but carried on without letting his frustration get the better of him. "I realize she is not who she used to be; neither of us are children anymore…" He trailed off. Zeniba laughed as she studied him.

Haku was seated with both his hands on the table, nursing his cup of tea and shifting uncomfortably in the seat now and again. "You're blushing! What on earth happened?" Zeniba asked curiously; grinning like she was in her teens again. Haku stiffened slightly, his back straightening.

"I am _not _blushing." He stated almost defiantly. Zeniba grinned wider, showing the rows of her teeth. She laughed as she answered him, amused that he would deny what he knew she knew.

"Oh but you are! I can sense the blood rushing to your cheeks; you can't hide it from me my young dragon." She said. Haku scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against his seat. "Now, tell me what troubles you." Zeniba asked; settling down once more.

Haku sighed and began telling her what had transpired that day, ending with the so-called "innocent" kiss. Zeniba blinked and glanced at No-Face who had a knowing expression, if that were possible. "What should I do? I am unused to dealing with this sort of thing…" Haku expressed almost miserably, also not used to asking for help.

Zeniba laughed softly once more and pat his arm reassuringly. "How do you feel about her?" She asked. Haku frowned thoughtfully. Zeniba went on without waiting for a response. "Pursue her; make her recognize that you are no longer a child as well and that you feel the same way." She advised, finishing her tea.

Haku sighed and leaned back against his seat. "I wish I could but… I can't…" He said. Zeniba went to question him but Haku went on before she could speak. "That would lead to things neither of us can afford… it would not be fair to her… she is a mortal and I am not." He explained.

Zeniba raised an eyebrow and leaned forward with a mysterious smile. "You are more than you think. You are no ordinary dragon you know…" She said. When Haku opened his mouth to ask when she meant it suddenly dawned on him. Zeniba smiled satisfied and at his arm affectionately again. "Now go… Show her how you feel." She instructed. Even though Haku was unsure of the extent of his abilities he knew his "species" of river spirit dragons were gifted. He grinned and took off.

"Just don't be so forward or indecent!!" Zeniba called out and sighed. "I hope he doesn't do anything too stupid…" She said and poured herself yet another cup of tea.

"Ah…" No-Face agreed. Back at the bathhouse Lin eyed her young friend with growing concern.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" You're acting very unlike yourself." She said worriedly. Chihiro stopped scrubbing and glanced at Lin, then around herself with apprehension.

"I'm not sure… at first I thought I was just anxious about seeing Haku after the uh… incident… but now… I don't know. I feel like I'm being watched…" She explained. Lin stopped her own work and turned to her, giving Chihiro her full attention. Chihiro went on. "It's not all the time but it's like someone, somewhere is spying on me somehow…"

Chihiro paused and wrung her hands nervously. "Should we inform Yubaba? She _has_ been known to be stealthy… she could keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Lin suggested. Chihiro thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"Wouldn't she had sensed if there really was an intruder or something here already?" She asked. Lin frowned thoughtfully and nodded, setting her sponge down for a moment.

"I guess you're right…" Suddenly Lin's eyes widened. "Oh! It could be a malevolent spirit spying on your thoughts for a chance to strike you when you're at your weakest!" She said. Chihiro raised a skeptical eyebrow but Lin continued. "See, most of the spirit can't stand humans and would try anything to harm them… or just get rid of them; most would not know you're here though unless they were powerful… I'm not sure about Yubaba but I know Haku would be able to place a spell over you so whoever it is who is watching you would not be able to anymore… the question is, where is he?" Lin finished.

Chihiro thought for a moment. "Maybe he's at his river or… oh I know! What about Granny's house?" Chihiro suggested. Link blinked in confusion.

"…Who?" She asked, not knowing Chihiro began referring Yubaba's sister as "granny".

"Zeniba! Yubaba's sister; do you think Yubaba would let me go if she was made aware of the situation?" asked Chihiro. Lin thought for a moment then grinned.

"Well, I'm not sure about that but if Boh knew you were in danger I'm sure he could convince his mother…" She said. Chihiro grinned back and they dashed off toward Yubaba's office.

* * *

**End A/N**: What do you think so far? A bit quirky perhaps… but that's always good right?? Unless you're a fish… lol oh don't mind me, I'm just excited about my new PC!!


	12. Chapter 12

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Here I go again! I once again decided to withhold from reuniting key characters for suspense lol

**Chronicleofcoincidence**: Oh don't go crazy! Then how will you read? You're just going to have to find out about Haku when I write it ;). I like history class, I hate math though… Don't worry I know what you mean and thank you!! Your enthusiasm is encouraging!

**Azure-x-Rose**: Thank you! I will! Too bad it's vista…

* * *

"Hmm… the forest spirit seems to have been paying less lately… perhaps we should make him extra comfortable next time, treat him special… it might be more profitable." Yubaba scribbled something in her notes and grinned, apparently satisfied. She sensed Lin and Chihiro approaching in a rush and raised an eyebrow when they charged in.

"Yubaba!!" Cried Lin. Said witch frowned, still not looking up from her work and made a zipping motion with his hand, silencing the over-zealous worker. Yubaba glanced up and frowned at them.

"What is the meaning of this? – Barging in like you own the place and making a racket… do you want to wake the baby?!" Yubaba asked angrily. Chihiro knew Yubaba would not help _or listen_ unless she was treated like royalty.

"Please, honorable Yubaba." Chihiro began tactically, bowing before the witch and making a big show. As expected, Yubaba puffed up like a cream puff and released Lin.

"That's better. Now, what do you want? Make it quick." She said tiredly, returning to her work after glancing once more at them. Chihiro told the witch about her fears and Lin's suggestion. "So you want a vacation after only a few days of working is that it?"! I don't think so!" Yubaba said with an amused grunt. Chihiro and Lin were about to protest but Boh, who had been awakened by Lin the first time and had been listening beat them to it.

"Mommy!" He began, entering the room. "Don't be mean to Chihiro or I won't like you anymore!" He said. That seemed to deflate the witch who gave her son a woeful expression.

"But sweetie… mommy can't just-" but Boh cut her off and spoke in a way that seemed wiser than his years.

"Chihiro is in danger. Unless you want to hurt her and make _me _cry, let her go!" He all but ordered. Yubaba sighed and reluctantly gave in.

"Oh very well… you may go _Chihiro, _not you Lin, you'll have to cover for her while she's gone." Yubaba said, expecting further protest. To her surprise, Chihiro stopped Lin from complaining about wanting to go and protect her.

"That's fine – I'll be fine Lin." She said; directing her reassurance to her older friend.

"Yeah cuz I'm going with her!!" Bog exclaimed excitedly, reverting back to his youthful ways. Yubaba gasped at this latest revelation.

"But sweetie-pie!" She protested but Boh held his ground. The odd expression returned to his chubby face.

"Mommy… I know you worry about me but…" and then he said something that completely baffled and shocked Lin and Chihiro. "The only way I'll break daddy's curse is to go out on my own… I know you like me as a baby but I don't want to stay this way forever. I'm going." He finished. Yubaba sighed again and sat back at her desk.

"Very well Boh… take care okay? I would be so worried if something happened to you…" She relented. Boh grinned and kissed his mother's cheek, then he took the tickets she handed him and rushed off with Chihiro to the train stop. On their way out Lin said her goodbyes and good luck to them. Chihiro turned to her big friend who had been turned into a rat again for safety and convenience; this time however he was furry, cuter, and could speak; Yubaba would not settle for the "ugly" rat her sister had turned him into.

"What curse?" I thought spirits didn't age... except Haku… but now I'm confused, why did he get older and not you?" Chihiro asked. The furry mouse on her shoulder settled and cleared his throat.

"Spirits _do _age if they are young, like Haku was… but depending on their power they can stop looking like they age, or if they're cursed, like me." He explained. Chihiro gave him a confused look. "If a spirit is exceptionally powerful they can stop their aging at whatever stage they want." He finished. Chihiro was shocked by how… _old_ he sounded.

"You don't sound anything like you did when I first met you!" Chihiro exclaimed. The mouse smiled cheerfully.

"It's the curse! I'm really much bigger –err- _older­ _than I look…" he said. Chihiro blinked in astonishment. He had begun speaking like a child but switched to an older "self". "Let me explain…" he began again. "You see, a long time ago, my daddy – _father_, cursed me to remain a child for the way I behaved… unless I could find a way to mature without my knowing…

"He always resented me and blamed me for his own troubled… Mommy – _mother_, always felt guilty for the curse… that's why she does everything I say… the reason I'm talking – _speaking _like this now is cuz – _because _­last time you were here and we had the little adventure you helped me… my curse began to break…" He explained with a happy grin.

Chihiro was amazed; all this time she just thought that he was just one big baby… well… technically he was but now… "So how old _are _you?" she asked him. Boh scratched his chin considerately.

"I dunno – _don't know_… Probably about thirty… maybe younger… I wasn't born too long ago really, I was younger when you came here and the curse was stronger then." He said. Chihiro nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you know your dad?" She asked, stepping up on the train stop. She glanced at her left, hoping the train would come soon so they could visit "granny".

"No… but I do know he was really strong! …I mean – he was very powerful and wise." He corrected, struggling to hold on to his "rejuvenating" mind. Chihiro nodded and smiled at him.

"Well at least it looks like you'll be able to break the curse soon! What will happen when it does?" She asked. Boh thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I dun-don't know… maybe I'll stay the way I am… maybe I'll get bigger! Argh! That's getting annoying… I mean maybe I'll grow to my age quickly or stay the same… I'm not sure… maybe aunt Zeniba will know." He said. Chihiro pat the mouse's head reassuringly.

* * *

**End A/N**: Will Boh break his curse? Will they ever meet his father? Will Chihiro make it to Zeniba's? Will Haku reunite with Chihiro? Will the author ever shut up? FIND OUT! R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Omigosh you guys are so awesome! I feel so loved!! Sorry for not updating – I was giving everyone a chance to read and review :) that and I had been really tired lately... I've been trying to loose weight so I'm exercising relentlessly and I've been too tired to type my new chapters... today though I think my exercising paid off cuz I'm a lot more energetic!! Stay tuned!!

**Chronicleofcoincidence**: Thank you!

**Azure-x-Rose**: Patience young grass-hopper!

**xxfallin'leavesxx**: Isn't he?!

**midnightblue123**: Thank you :D

**corbinbleulover1015**: I'm glad you do!

**Krazy-vampire-freak3065**: Uhh… thanks? LOL

* * *

Maybe it was his imagination but he felt like he was on a wild goose chase; Haku had searched all over the bathhouse but he could not find Chihiro anywhere! "Where could that girl be?" He asked himself, ignoring the odd looks of the other spirits he passed. Haku stopped before Lin, who was busily scrubbing the floors, "Lin, where is Chihiro; I know you know." Haku asked in his passive way that could send chills up most people's backs – of course he had no idea that the chills that went up _Chihiro's _back were very different than "most people."

Lin turned to look at the young man. "How should _I _know? Why do you always assume I know everything about that girl?" She asked in irritation. Haku crossed his arms, towering over her and arched an eyebrow. Lin sighed gruffly and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright… she went to Zeniba's to-" but before she could tell him the reason he had dashed out. "Impatient idiot…" Lin muttered to herself and continued to work, a knowing smile crossing her lips.

'Damn it I just came from there! Why couldn't I just be patient and wait?' Haku thought to himself. He suddenly stopped and thought more on the current course of thinking. 'I don't even know how _she _feels…' he thought and scratched the nape of his neck, favoring his human form for the moment. "Hell, _I _don't even know how _I _feel…" he said aloud. He went on toward his destination and thought of the kiss and how much it _flustered _him.

'Ugh… only a few days back and all grown up and I'm already thinking like a pervert…' he thought, feeling his ears burn from the memory of her body pressed to his, how he could feel her very nicely developed curves against him and her soft lips caressing his cheek. 'Damn it, I'll pay you back girl.' He vowed.

Elsewhere, at the forest near Zeniba's home, Chihiro and Boh made their way silently. "You know…" Boh began, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "Haku looks a lot happier now that you're back!" He said excitedly; jumping from his "mature" tone to his "child" tone in one beat. Chihiro glanced at the speaking mouse and smiled shyly.

"Oh?" She said, not wanting to seem rude by remaining silent. The mouse nodded enthusiastically

"Uh-huh! Although, I didn't see him today…" Boh added as an afterthought. The two finally made their way to Zeniba's house, following the walking (or hopping) light-post. The door swung open as if waiting from them.

"Ah, ah!" No-Face greeted joyously. Chihiro would have hugged him if Zeniba hadn't suddenly appeared and hugged her first.

"OH!! Chihiro I missed you so!" Zeniba cried happily. Chihiro laughed and hugged her back. The kind-hearted witched pulled back. "Now let me take a look at you." She said, inspecting the grown girl. "Ah, I can see now why Haku seemed so… shall we say, not his self?" Zeniba said with a mysterious smile. Chihiro blushed at the comment; was it too much to hope that he liked her the way she did him?

Zeniba went on – "Oh but you grew up into such a lovely lady! Your features are so delicate – like a flower! I'd watch out if I were you; they may be spirits but there are healthy males here." Zeniba warned teasingly.

"Really; aunt Zeniba, stop being such a lecher." Said a surprisingly mature sounding Boh; even though his voice was still squeaky and was rather high-pitch for now.

"Boh? Is that you?" The mouse nodded in confirmation. "My goodness! Is your curse breaking?" Zeniba asked him with hope in her concerned voice. Boh glanced at Chihiro affectionately before nodding.

"It sure is! Thanks you her!" Boh said; once again sounding like a kid – he gave up trying to fight it. Chihiro smiled warmly and pat his furry head, then set him down so he could waddle inside.

"Haku was here?" Chihiro asked as she turned to the "old" woman. Zeniba gave the girl a knowing smile.

"I knew you would ask sooner or later… come inside; we'll talk over a nice cup of tea and cake!" Zeniba instructed and gently guided the now much taller girl inside.

Once everyone had settled and they each had a hot cup of tea with a slice of freshly baked cake Zeniba spoke. "Yes, your dragon was here…" she said, pausing to watch the blush spread across the girl's face; Chihiro did not say a thing however. "Hm, well anyway – He was here, he informed me of your arrival…" 'Even if I already knew… and among other things, hehe!' she thought, waiting for Chihiro, who was busying herself, sipping on her tea, to speak.

"Did he say anything else?" Chihiro asked almost timidly, trying to sound collected and calm. Zeniba's lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Why yes he did… he mentioned a… _kiss_…" she said. Chihiro blushed harder.

"Uh…" She was at loss for words; apparently Zeniba was not however.

"Tell me young lady – what exactly were you thinking at the time? I'm not upset, far from it, I'm just curious…" Zeniba asked, leaning forward. Chihiro shifted in her seat and idly took a bite of her cake while Boh and No-Face listened intently, also leaning in so they could hear her better.

"Ah… um – I don't know… he was being so nice… and-and I…" Chihiro was cut off gently by Zeniba, saving her from embarrassing herself.

"Say no more dear, I understand… I was once young and in love too you know… eons ago!" Said Zeniba; Chihiro blushed from both embarrassment and at the "in love" comment. Was she? Was she "in love" with Haku? She knew she lived him but was she _in _love with him? Zeniba seemed to sense he predicament and pat her arm affectionately.

"Time will tell dear, just let nature take it's course… ah, speaking of nature!" The wind suddenly picked up and the windows rattled. "Chihiro, won't you be a dear and let Haku in?" Zeniba asked. Chihiro snapped out of her daze and almost tipped the table over standing up; all thought of asking Zeniba about her previous problem temporarily squelched from her mind.

* * *

**End A/N**: YAY! Finally – the reunion!! Or uh, the second reunion lol


	14. Chapter 14

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Ya know, I find it I am able to update better when I write my chapters down on paper first… is anyone else like that?

**Warning**: At the end of this chapter is a "dark" reference but it's pretty much just a sentence/statement, nothing to fear.

**Chronicleofcoincidence**: Yeah, I'm trying to keep it "innocent" and "cute" …for now… I mean, the mangas always show the "couples-without-knowing-they-are" blush and get all flustered from simple things; I'm just trying to write it like that :)

**flower391169**: I'm glad I can amuse you lol

**Azure-x-Rose:** Was it? Well thank you :D

* * *

Haku had decided that the best thing to do at the moment was wait and see what happened; right now was much too early to tell what either of them felt for each other. Haku stood there; facing a flushed looking older version of the girl he so cared about. "Are you going to just stand there or…" he trailed off teasingly; amusement shining in his emerald eyes.

Chihiro caught the look and smiled slyly. "Hmm… I don't know; what have you done to earn the right to come in?" She asked him with just as much tease. Haku raised an eyebrow and straightened while Zeniba, Boh, and No-Face looked on curiously.

The tall dragon thought for a moment. 'Hmm, that's right… was going to "pay her back"…' he thought taking a purposeful step forward but then stopped and glanced at the audience. 'Perhaps now is not the best time though… tonight then…' Haku took about three long strides forward and he was right in front of her. "And what makes you think I haven't "earned the right" already?" He whispered to her, leaning down so their noses almost touched.

Chihiro learned early in life not to get intimidated or show apprehension but she seemed to falter now; she took a step back but he gained in and closed the gap she attempted to make once again.

Chihiro felt her face heat up again and she just had to turn away from him. 'Ah! If it weren't for those damn dreams or that he was so _good-looking_ I wouldn't have this problem!' she thought almost woefully. Chihiro tried to cover up her fluster by coughing and shrugging at him. "I suppose you _did_ save me a few times and returned my parents to me…" she said relenting and stepped in to let him by. Haku smirked softly and passed her, "accidentally" brushing his hand along her arm as he did.

Zeniba, who had been watching with growing interest, caught his little brush and hid a smile. 'So… they _do _still love each other.' She thought, watching Chihiro try to hide her blush by looking away once again.

'Great… if I keep this up soon he won't even need me to tell him how I find him…' Chihiro thought sarcastically. Chihiro turned back and went to step further inside to shut the door but as she pushed it closed she missed that Boh had waddled over to greet Haku; she gasped and tried to step away from the small rodent, lest she crush him with her foot but unfortunately she lost her bearings and tipped over.

Chihiro braced herself for the impact but instead fell into something firm but warm; she looked up to see Haku holding her in his arms with Boh secured on the table nearby.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked, helping Chihiro to her feat, but still not letting go of her.

"I…" Chihiro was once again at loss for words. Haku smiled and surprised her by pulling her against him in an embrace. "H-Haku?" Chihiro questioned but only felt him hug her tighter.

"I missed you so much…" he whispered in her ear. Chihiro felt herself blush once again. Flushed up against him her body was keenly aware of just how much he had developed into a man; her very senses concentrated on his lean figure pressed against her. Chihiro sighed, giving trying to fight "nature" and nervously hugged him back. Soon she relaxed enough to almost melt against him; neither seemed aware of the knowing grins from their audience, content in each other's arms.

Zeniba cleared her throat and smirked when they pilled away with identical blushes. 'Aww, young love…' thought the witch with amusement "Ehem, if you kids are done flirting, could one of you please close the door?" she asked; loving how flustered they became. Chihiro pulled away first, looking away from everyone – especially Haku and kicking herself for acting like a school-girl with a crush all week.

"Sorry Granny…" said the young woman as she sat down again, still not meeting anyone's eyes. Zeniba smiled and sat Haku and Boh down in their own seats, piling books so Boh could reach the table.

"You can turn back if you wish…" Said the witch to the furry rodent. Boh sipped his tea and grabbed two biscuits.

"No thanks!" He exclaimed energetically. He paused his nibbling and glanced at the still evasive Chihiro. "Um, Chihiro has something to ask you auntie." Boh said, reverting to his "mature" tone to which Haku rose an eyebrow to. Said human woman jumped at the sound of her name and turned toward the mouse, clearly ignoring the gaze of the very interested Dragon who sat "conveniently" in front of her.

"Is that so? Why didn't you say so child, what is it you wish to ask?" Zeniba asked; Chihiro set her cup of tea down and exhaled.

"I have a problem… I think I'm being watched; my thoughts… I feel like there are eyes on me but when I look there is no one or nothing there…" Chihiro admitted. While Zeniba looked rather calm and Haku and No-Face looked concerned, Boh looked appalled.

"I know what's wrong!" The mouse said; everyone turned to him in surprise. The group was surprised because Boh's very _voice _took on a more mature tone now, not only the way he spoke. He reverted back however, as if he were going through puberty and his voice was cracking – essentially that was precisely what was happening.

"What is it child?" Zeniba asked; her voice laced with blatant dread. If something could make Boh's curse almost break so quickly it must be something very grave and mature for him to be talking about it.

"It's… It's m-my _father_." He said seriously.

"You best explain yourself." Haku said in an no-none-sense tone, taking on a severe edge to his expression. Haku had heard of Boh's father, few have but he did through his own dad.

"My dadd-Father, he knows Chihiro was the one that helped me start breaking my curse… he's mad! – err, angry… and a little mad I suppose." Explained the rodent.

"Haku, you seem troubled; what is the matter?" Zeniba asked, not used to Haku being so incredibly stern. Haku stood and began to pace restlessly.

"Boh's father was – _is _my father's worst enemy… my own father is the lord of the water dragons – Ryujin, I'm sure you've heard of him." Haku paused to let this new bit of information settle.

"What did he do to become your father's enemy? What could be so bad? From what I've heard of your dad in my history class was that he was a kind and benevolent god…" Chihiro asked. Haku sat down and took a long drink from his tea. Then he laced his fingers and said something that shocked them all.

"He... he raped my sister, Toyotoma..." Haku stated in a monotone, lifeless voice.

* * *

**End A/N**: Bum, Bum, BUMMMM!! Boh's father sounds like an ass doesn't he? Ahh! Omigosh I burned myself making dinner! It hurts sooo much! Good thing it's not on my finger tips (though it is on a finger) so I can still type!! Btw, I know I'm probably screwing up some sort of Japanese history (or mythology, I don't know which is better to say) saying Boh's dad killed Toyotoma but bear with me, it's just a fan fiction!!


	15. Chapter 15

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: I am SO very Sorry for not updating in such a long time! Can you believe I got the inspiration to keep writing by reading over my own story? Lol I almost forgot it was I who wrote it and I was like "OMG where's the rest?! Bloody author!!... oh wait…" then I remembered I wrote it lol. Well anyway, ENJOY!

**flower391169: **Well you're gunna have to! :P

**Azure-x-Rose: **I guess he's realizing she's a woman now lol

**Chronicleofcoincidence: **So you're saying it wasn't interesting before? Lol jk

**midnightblue123: **Ahh yes, at first I was gunna make him good but kinda crazy but I changed my mind… it's important for the plot!!

**corbinbleulover1015: **I'm glad you did :P

**female shika-kun: **Alright, alright!

**Melissaaax3**: I hope you like this!

**Bethany**: He's a mouse again because he thought it would help them travel… honestly, now he's travel size – it'd be kinda hard to travel with an enormous baby… besides, I thought his mouse form was cute lol.

**Lefty3510**: Lol sorry for the long wait!

**lili-potter8907**: I'm hurry'n I'm hurry'n!

**XxHyper ChildxX**: Kay!

* * *

The room was silent; the only noise heard was the crackle of the hearth and the soft chirping of the crickets and foraging of forest critters outside. "I'm so sorry Haku…" Boh said seriously; his little rodent-face grim and set as stone. Haku looked up at him and shook his head dismissively. It was a sad, terrible truth that took the whole family to get over - though some would still be scarred by such a thing. Toyotoma was strong and proud however, much like the rest of her family, so even though she suffered greatly, she did not allow it to show in the surface.

"My sister is doing fine – she's under the watchful eye of our father and the protection of some of my brothers." Haku reassured and pat the mouse's head. "_You _had nothing to apologize for; you are not your father." Haku pressed when Boh looked away depressed.

"I-If he did …_that_ and cursed his own son, then he's really bad right? What are we going to do now?" Chihiro asked; fiddling with the hem of her work blouse. Haku glanced around the room, at the anxious looks of his friends and pinched the bridge of his nose stressfully. He had hoped Chihiro's reunion with everyone, especially him – and there he was being selfish – would be happy and peaceful… but this… this did not bode well.

"There is nothing _we _can do right now but… I will place a charm over you and then I will go visit my father – ask him if he has anything in mind; don't worry, he is fond of mortals, I am sure he will be willing to help." Haku explained and stood. Chihiro watched him as he walked over to her and placed a warm hand with his long finger upon her head. "Now close your eyes and clear your thoughts." He instructed softly. "Your mind _must _be blank, understand?" he added firmly as he hand began to glow.

Chihiro did as Haku asked and closed her eyes – unfortunately, she could not get _him _out of her thoughts but before she could ask him to wait a moment he was already preparing the charm… How would that affect the charm? Chihiro felt a pleasant sort of warmth spread into her. "There. It is done – now the only thing he should see is a blank slate." Haku said in relief, not missing the opportunity to smooth her hair with the palm of his hand affectionately before turning.

Chihiro would not meet his eyes and tell him she had failed at doing as he asked. "R-Right… blank…" Chihiro muttered as the water-spirit went to place a similar charm on Boh; she looked up sharply when Haku gasped loudly and withdrew his hand from Boh's head – as if he had been burned – and frowned thoughtfully.

"The curse… it doesn't let anyone but _father _mess with my mind…" Boh said in realization; his voice had become distant and low – very much unlike the happy-go-lucky Boh they were used to hearing out of him. Haku shook his head again, dismissing his guilt.

"It's alright, you didn't know." He said and sighed forlornly for his friend. Chihiro stood and walked toward him. She could almost feel the stress rolling off him and saw the angry red marks on the palm of his hand, perhaps there was a way to comfort him... if she was going to do anything, she decided, she had better do it before she chickens out!

"Let me see your hand…" Chihiro said softly. Haku turned to look at her but did not hesitate in drawing out his hand to her; his eyes fixed on her as she took his hand in her's. Chihiro would not meet his gaze but she knew that he was watching her intently; Haku watched, mesmerized as she rubbed the soreness away with soothing strokes.

"Ah?" No-Face whispered to Zeniba; said witch shushed him.

"Shh, let's watch…" The witch said with a suppressed giggle. Neither Haku nor Chihiro heard however, too wrapped up in themselves were they to register anything outside of their own little world. After a while the pain melted away but Haku let her continue, enjoying the ministrations and her attention entirely too much. Soon it became apparent that she realized he was no loner in pain and Haku hid a smile when she blushed but did not stop.

Haku smiled and covered her hand with his, stopping the "innocent" caress. "I uh…" the dragon cleared his throat. "I should go now." He said, standing with her, their hands still connected. They both looked down at their joined hands and quickly – as if embarrassed – pulled apart.

'Oh, how cute!!' Thought Zeniba as she cleaned up the table from the cups, plates, and crumbs.

"I can take you back to the bathhouse." Haku offered as he folded his arms in the sleeves of his robe. Chihiro smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, almost having to stand on her toes to do so.

"You are very kind, that's what I always loved about you, always thinking of others." Chihiro said softly; then her cheeks burned with realization of her admittance… but then again, she hadn't exactly said she loved _him_… right? He wouldn't decipher anything from that compliment… right? Haku however silenced her attempt at "fixing" what she had said by taking her hand in his and kissing her palm.

"We should go now." Was all Haku said, clearly not letting her take back her words and watching the display of emotions rush through her eyes as he pulled her along outside so that he could morph into his dragon form; Chihiro kept silent as she approached him; Haku flattened his now much larger dragon body so that she could get on easier. Haku closed his eyes in guilty pleasure, feeling her hands on him - innocently caress his scales and her long legs slide against him.

As soon as Chihiro slid onto his back and waved goodbye to Zeniba and No-Face, with Boh secured in her pocket, they were off. Boh held tightly to Chihiro while said woman absent-mindedly stroked Haku's horns with her thumbs, unaware of what she was doing to him as he tried to continue flying in a straight flight pattern. 'So, such monsters do exist…' Thought Chihiro, leaning over to rest her head on Haku's cool scales, 'who would have thought such spirits existed…' Chihiro closed her eyes.

When they had reached the bathhouse it was already well into the night and the tired workers were already either asleep or getting ready to – save for one. Lin paced in the small balcony anxiously as she awaited her friend's safe return. Had she found Haku? Had she even made it to Zeniba's house? Was she well? Was she alive? Dead? Where was she? Line's head would have exploded from so many anxieties and concerns over her friend had she not heard the tell tale sounds of a dragon soaring toward her.

"There you are! What in God's name took you two, err – three, so long?" Lin asked hysterically as she made her way to her friends. "I was worried!" Lin grumbled and crossed her arms as Haku and Chihiro landed safely on the balcony and Boh hopped off, feeling probably just as much relief as Lin felt for being safe on solid ground once more. If Boh hadn't known before what Chihiro could do to Haku he certainly did now… the girl was obviously oblivious to it but Boh could tell Haku had been struggling to concentrate on flying the whole trip.

"Sorry Lin…" Chihiro muttered and watched Haku straighten beside her. Lin blinked at both of them and then shook her head – deciding not to ask any questions right now… though it irked her – she had never seen Haku try to hide so much emotion, he was practically _emotional_ which was saying a lot for his usually stoic demeanor.

"It's fine but you had better go to sleep now, Yubaba will want to see you first think in the morning and then ship you off to work!" Lin warned and went inside to wait for her, knowing something was obviously up between her friend and the dragon.

Chihiro turned to Haku, bravely looking into his intense gaze. "Will you be back soon?" She asked with a slight blush, proud of herself for not sounding flustered. Haku smiled, relaxing a little and tucked a lock of hair behind Chihiro's ear affectionately.

"Of course I will." He reassured and leaned forward. Chihiro stiffened in surprise when Haku kissed her cheek softly – his lips teasingly close to the corner of her mouth. When the spirit pulled back he smiled gently, resisting the urge to run his fingers through her hair again and jumped off the balcony, transforming smoothly and flying off. Chihiro watched him fly off, feeling her heart still hammering against her ribs.

The girl-turned woman slumped down on her bed, her eyes still dazed and cheeks still red. Lin watched her with an amused glint in her eyes; she did not have to ask what had transpired this night – the look on her friend's face and haziness in her eyes told her as much as she needed to know. Elsewhere, Haku was on his way to meet with his father; he could see the large pearly white castle that rested on polished rocks, far out into the ocean.

'Father will know what to do…' Haku thought soberly. As he approached he was met by two black dragons – castle guards – who escorted their "Prince" safely to the castle, though it wouldn't have been needed, since Haku was far more powerful than both the guards put together – even if they were much older than him.

"Sire, the Lord has been expecting your arrival – it has been too long since you left, young master." One of King Ryujin's seneschals greeted Haku.

"Where is my father? I must speak with him." Haku said formally, following the servant through the large doors and into the marble floored entrance.

* * *

**End A/N**: Well there you have it! Will Haku get his answers? His help? How will the Great god of the Dragons react to the dour news??


	16. Chapter 16

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: The only reason I took as long as I did to update this time was because I wanted some reviews first… after all, they are my main source of drive, reviews encourage me to update faster! I'm a little upset that people seemingly forgot about this story *sniff* oh well... In this chapter you'll get to see Haku's family! Or, part of it at least… anyway, please do enjoy!

**Bethany**: XD Aww thank you, okay here's the next chapter. Just so you know, since I have yet to complete this story's outline I'm not sure if I can update it regularly like my other stories (which had complete outlines) I'll try to finish it so I can keep updating though!

* * *

As Haku made his way through the lavished entrance of the enormous castle he noted that not much had changed since his absence, some years ago. The walls were still coated in gold, the floors still sparkling brilliantly where the marble showed where there was no blush, white carpeting, and the ivory and pearl lined columns still strong and sturdy; everything about the castle spoke of wealth and power and yet, he never felt at home unless he was in his river… the waters that carried so many memories.

Haku stopped when he heard his name being called and turned to see a lithe, long-haired woman running toward him. "Toyotoma…" Haku caught the woman who all but ran into him by the arms gently.

"Kohaku! It's been so long… why have you stopped visiting, little brother?" Toyotoma asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Haku let her hang onto him and hugged her back.

"For a time, I was… in the service of the witch Yubaba…"

"She took your name didn't she?" Toyotoma stated without pulling away.

"Well… yes." Haku answered and saw the amusement in his sister's eyes when she did pull away finally.

"I see."

"Toyotoma… how are you?" Haku asked suddenly. Toyotoma smiled and lifted her chin up in a show of pride.

"I am doing quite well." She answered with a brilliant smile. Haku narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly; he could see the façade she put on, he knew she was hiding tender wounds under a front of strength and pride; Haku could see right through Toyotoma's cheerfulness and knew the only way she'd return to normal would possibly be if she knew "the bastard" that raped her was dead.

"I see." He mimicked. Haku placed a hand on his sister's cheek; his eyes swam with unspoken emotions. Toyotoma took his hand in hers and shook her head, dismissing his worry.

"I promise, I am a lot better than I was before little brother." She answered his unspoken question and sighed. "Go now, father is waiting for you." She said turning from him, letting go of his hand in the last moment as she left his side. Haku watched her go forlornly but did not stop her; he knew she had her own inner demons to battle. With one final glance the river-spirit made his way to his father's throne.

Haku made his was down the path that led to the large throne sitting atop a stage-like platform, elevated above everyone else as was the image of a King or a god. Ryujin, the Lord of the water dragons sat on his throne and lifted his head up from where he had been sitting thinking to himself and smile brightly at the pleasant surprise. "Father." Haku greeted with a small bow.

"Kohaku?" Ryujin's eyes swam with happiness at the sight of his son but then frowned a little at how rigid he was being. "My son, why so formal? You do not need to be that way with me." Haku lifted his head up and met his father's eyes.

"Father… a-are you well?" Haku stalled, unsure of how to broach the subject; it had been far too long since he stood face to face with his father; he had become even scarcer at home since Chihiro had returned to her world.

Ryujin laughed good-naturedly. "Kohaku, are you still not at ease? Come, sit by me - tell me what troubles you." The great dragon coaxed. Haku let himself relax a bit and strode up to his father, standing directly under his elevated seat, right at the steps.

"I have… taken an interest in a mortal, a human woman." Haku had stopped himself from saying "girl" not that he needed to remember that she was very much adult now anyway. As he spoke seneschals entered carrying trays of delicacies and goods for their sovereigns but Haku would have none of it, too preoccupied with the pressing matter he came to discuss. Ryujin listened patiently, watching the swirl of emotions in his son's eyes.

When Haku had finished relating everything that had happened, including meeting Chihiro for the first time and then helping her in the spirit world, until now, Ryujin smiled and sent the servants and guards away, giving all of his attention to his son. "Ah, I see, and this troubles you? That you are taken by this… human?" Ryujin's eyes sparkled as he watched his son.

"Ah – no, the trouble is… she is being watched, watched by…" Haku bristled slightly, "…by the _Evil Wizard_…" Haku explained in a strained voice, the name of said wizard was never spoken. It was said that if you spoke his name that he would be alerted and would listen in… though that was just superstition spread around by those who had too much time in their hands. In truth, the name was never spoken because Haku would become violent with rage when he did, remember what had happened to his sister, and recently, his mother.

Ryujin's eyes widened and he sat straighter in his throne. "Are you certain?" the diety clutched the arm of his seat until his knuckles turned white, thankful that his throne was made of a substance that would not yield easily to his overpowering strength.

"Yes father." Haku answered right away; grim and solemn was his voice.

"I see." Ryujin sat and thought for a long while, Haku stood patiently. "Would you bring her to me?" The dragon King finally asked, "I would like to meet the woman who has gotten such a strong grip in my son's heart."

"How…"

"How did I know you were in love with her? It is because I am old and wise, I know when my son is… different… they way you speak of her and the look in your eyes in proof enough." Ryujin answered mysteriously and in an almost playful way as if trying to ease the sudden dark atmosphere that surrounded them at the mention of that fiend. "Besides, how am I to help if you are not both present?" his eyes sparkled again.

Haku stood there in astonishment, silent for a moment. "You mean – you will help her?" he asked softly.

"Of course. If she has claimed your heart then she must be something special… I trust in your heart, my son, I would like to meet her and then see if I can help."

Haku felt so much emotion from the enormous benevolence his father expressed easily that he fell before his father's feet and kissed his hands. "Thank you…" Haku whispered - his voice hoarse with emotions. Ryujin's eyes softened to the point of tears and gently lifted his son to his feet.

"What father would not try to please his child? I may be a king but I am your father first and the comfort and love of my children is my first priority." Ryujin answered. "I must ask something of you before you go first, my son. Please, would you pay a visit to your mother? She has been asking for you… she… has not changed from her bedridden state… that Wizard is a cruel and cunning one…" Ryujin asked, grimacing from the image of his ailing partner and best-friend sick in bed.

"Of course father, I will go immediately." Haku kissed his father's cheek, nodded in a half bow and made his way to his parent's chambers to do just as he said he would. Toyotoma was not the only one to be wronged by "The Evil Wizard", no, Haku's mother had been cursed with a sickness with no cure… though the death of the "bastard" as Haku preferred to call the monster, would probably be just the right cure… however, it was possibly something impossible to accomplish.

Not long after Haku departed from his father he stood at his parent's chamber door; he took in a deep breath and opened the door slowly, making sure not to make too much noise. He entered the dimly lit room, noticing someone had been in already to tend to the hearth that crackled quietly across the room as he made his way over to the grand four-poster bed. "Kohaku…" a voice spoke softly from the bed.

"Mother…" Haku went over quickly and took his mother's lifted hand in his; he held it to his cheek as he knelt beside her. "Mother how are you?" he asked, using his other hand to stroke his mother's cheek tenderly.

"I am… well…" The dragon Queen answered softly; she smiled at him as best she could and used the hand he held against his cheek to caress him lovingly. "I… missed you…" she whispered. Haku felt his eyes water and so he shut them tightly, leaning forward to kiss his mother's forehead.

"Forgive me mother… I will visit you more often, I promise." He whispered.

"Hm…" She mumbled in exhaust; even speaking a little or stroking her son's cheek cost her too much precious energy.

"I will get him mother, I will right all wrongs." Haku promised.

"Please… don't… take on… too many… things…"

"Shh, rest now mother, I will return soon." Haku said and kissed his mother once more before gently taking her hands in his and placing them upon her. Haku stood and left quietly, making sure to cover the drapings that hung over her bed once more. As Haku continued down the hall he was once again called, this time by his little brother who rushed at him but stopped before him, unlike their sister who didn't quite hold back.

"Kohaku, do you plan to leave so soon? You only just arrived!" The younger dragon whined. Haku smiled down at his little brother; though his brother was only three years younger in "mortal" years he still acted like a child at times – though one would have to be insane to get on his bad side, even by accident. Haku sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It seems more than one of you are trying to get me to stay longer… very well, I will stay for the night." Haku answered, returning his brother's delighted hug and following him back down the hall he had come from. Meanwhile, Chihiro lay on her bed, her hand upon the spot Haku had placed his lips on.

'Come back soon…' she thought hazily before she surrendered to sleep. Elsewhere, lightning flashed over a tall, dark, ominous tower that was surrounded by a moat of spikes. A tall, thin, bony man with long fingers and long silver hair sat upon a throne made of bones, gazing into what appeared to be a crystal ball. "Hm? What's this I see… the filthy human girl… she has feelings for that river spirit? Perhaps I can use this to my advantage…" he sneered into the image of the river spirit kissing the girl called Chihiro, or "Sen" on the cheek.

The next morning Lin trailed around Chihiro trying to get answers from her relating to Haku's out of character display of emotions the night before. "Oh come on Chihiro! What happened!" she whined, snatching herbal tokens from the foreman and following the human into the bath rooms. Chihiro had been awakened early in the morning by Lin with that same question and did not know then what she did not know now.

"I'm serious Lin; I really don't know what you're talking about!" Chihiro sighed, grabbing her sponge and bucket; Lin followed suit.

"Haku was obviously flustered when you two came in last night; I want to know why… what did you do to him?" She asked with a sneaky smile.

Chihiro blinked in confusion, "Huh? I didn't do anything to him… _he _was the one that… wait, never mind." She blushed and turned away from her friend. Lin's eyes bugged out, she couldn't believe what Chihiro was doing! The nerve!

"What… you're not just going to say something then take it back! Come on girl! Spill the beans!" Lin demanded, shaking Chihiro by her shirt. Said human pulled the older woman's hands off and blushed before answering.

"Well… I don't know why he was "flustered" when we got here but he kissed me, _on the cheek _before he left." Chihiro answered, clarifying where he kissed her when Lin grinned in a lewd way. During the work day no matter how much Lin tried she could not manage to grab a hold of Chihiro's attention for too long. 'I wonder if he'll return soon…' pondered the human as she scrubbed the floors.

"Um… _Sen_, I can see my face in that spot you're scrubbing… I think it's clean now…"

"What? Oh, sorry… yes… how silly of me." Chihiro smiled and stood with Lin; the rest of the day passed just as it had like this. What would tomorrow bring?

* * *

**End A/N**: Aww, now isn't Haku's Papa the best??? Yes they're separated again, I'm probably driving you sappy-hearted people nuts – you want to see waff between the two don't ya? MUAHAHA well, you'll have to wait!! :P if you spot any mistakes please tell me!


	17. Chapter 17

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Sorry I took so long to update… you'll start to notice from here that the real meat of the story begins… hopefully things will pick up and the real plot will begin to unfold! Luckily, I'm done with the outline of the story, including a summary for each chapter, so there _shouldn't _be such a delay between chapters now… though I lost a lot of the steam I once had for this story… I'll at LEAST post a new chapter once a months but I'll try to post them quicker… reviews will help encourage me! Well anyway, please enjoy!

**AlmostExistentExistentialist**: Thank you! Here's the update!

**ShioriAyano**: To tell you the truth, I'm not even _trying _to keep them in character lol their characters just seem so natural to write… or maybe I loved the movie so much that I have their characters programmed in my mind already? Your guess is as good as mine!

**XxXSilverShadowXxX**: Sorry I took so long!

**snow-leopard-demon24**: Yup a lot sure did happen! Aww Lin's not lousy, she's just curious lol

**Bethany**: I didn't put in their descriptions yet on purpose, see - Haku already knows what they look like… Chihiro doesn't though :D you'll get your descriptions soon!!

**ShioriAyano**: Thank you! I tried my best, I'm glad I got it right according to you :).

* * *

The first thing Haku did when he woke up - after he groomed himself, ate a quick breakfast, and bid his family that were present that morning farewell - was to shoot off into the sky toward the bathhouse once again. It took a little over three hours to get to the bathhouse from the castle but since Haku had left very early in the morning he had made it there before anyone else was even awake yet.

"Mm… money…" Yubaba muttered in her sleep and smiled, turning over. "Hm?" she felt a presence and opened her eyes sleepily. "WAH!" The old witch fell off her bed and reeled back up, rounding angry eyes at the intruder in her bedroom. "Haku! How _dare _you trespass!" the old witch snarled.

"Yubaba." Haku greeted and before said witch could snap at him again the dragon went on to explain the situation. After he had finished explaining the details of why Chihiro would be absent from the bathhouse for a while he left before Yubaba could complain or stop him. Moments later Haku stood near Chihiro's bed, watching her sleep and smiling at the serene expression in her beautiful face. He bent down and resisted the urge to run his fingers through her hair; instead, he placed his hand on her shoulder like he had done several years ago, and spoke. "Chihiro?" he said softly.

"Haku? What-" Chihiro opened her eyes and blushed when she saw Haku there with a pleasant smile on his tantalizing lips. 'Oh jeez… too early in the morning to be thinking that way…' Chihiro stopped herself from blushing further from the thought and averted her eyes from Haku's lips as he spoke.

"Come, get dressed, we're going to see my father – he has promised to help you!" Haku whispered, smiling almost slyly when he noticed her gaze moments before. If he had not been so excited about the prospect of his father so graciously offering to help Chihiro then perhaps he would be blushing as well... as it were however, for the moment he could not think of anything else but getting Chihiro to see his father straight away.

"That's wonderful! Just a moment!" Chihiro leapt out of her bed and grabbed her clothing, rushing to the closest bathroom while Haku waited patiently.

"Hm? What's going on… Chihiro?" Lin yawned as she sat up in her bed; what was all that commotion? "Haku? What are you doing here? Where's Chihiro?"

"My father has agreed to help Chihiro, he wants to see her – we are going there as soon as Chihiro is ready."

"Oh! That's great! You take good care of her alright!" Lin warned, "And make sure to come back and tell me how things went!"

"Yes." Haku nodded in agreement and as soon as Chihiro ran back, dressed and ready to leave, she and Haku leapt off the balcony and made their way to the large castle. Chihiro absent-mindedly stroked Haku's horns again and said dragon had to force himself to keep his eyes open and ignore the innocent ministrations. Chihiro was only a little surprised that they were headed to an enormous and pearly white castle in the middle of an ocean. "I'll give you a tour of it when we're done here…" Haku promised as they drew nearer to the castle.

Once the two had landed safely, after once again being escorted by two huge black dragons, Haku led Chihiro to the lavish and large throne room where King Ryujin awaited. 'Oh my God… it's really him!' Chihiro thought as they walked further into the enormous room and saw the great dragon seated upon his throne.

"Father…" Haku was cut off as Ryujin smiled and stood.

"Come here mortal, let me look at you." Ryujin drew his hand forward, beckoning Chihiro to step closer to him. Chihiro swallowed nervously but did as she was told, trying to walk in a straight line toward the dragon king without really looking him in the eyes. When Chihiro was close enough Ryujin placed a hand atop her head, both halting her steps and using his own powers to examine her mind. Ryujin smiled to himself when he found Haku's handiwork, he also noticed that Chihiro had not cleared her mind as she should have… instead - the only images he could pull up were memories of his son. "Hmm, I see…" he responded, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Chihiro asked, unsure if she should actually be speaking without being directly spoken to in the deity's presence; it didn't seem to bother him though.

"Why not at all!" The king of the water dragons answered. Ryujin glanced up at Haku who was staring at them, at _her _intently; he could see that his son's eyes were filled with concern and warmth… filled with emotions…. something they hadn't shown in a long, long time. Ryujin pulled his had away and smiled down at the human woman, realizing he had _her _to thank for this… perhaps there was a way to keep that gift the girl had given Haku forever? "Chihiro was it?"

"Y-Yes Sir." Chihiro answered, risking looking up at him; now she could see what he actually looked like. Ryujin stood taller than his son, though maybe it was because Haku still had some growing to do - being a dragon and all - and had the same, lean but powerful structure... however, while Ryujin also sported long hair that loosely fell over his shoulders, he also had a long neat mustache, like the whiskers on the muzzle of a dragon, and a long, combed beard that was bordered by graying hair. Ryujin's eyes were warm and wise and his posture and very facial construct, as aristocratic and handsome as his son, spoke of regal prowess.

"Chihiro… because you have returned the light into my son's eyes and healed his hardened heart I shall grant you a boon…" Ryujin declared, sitting once again in his large throne. Chihiro's jaw dropped and she tried to speak but she was too astonished to do so, however, Ryujin went on before Chihiro could find her voice again. "I will not take no for an answer my child… go on, ask of me." He ordered gently.

Chihiro glanced back at Haku who had an equally astounded look and then back at the dragon king. "Um…" she mumbled, unsure of what to say or how to say it; she thought for a moment and then blushed when a thought crossed her mind.

"A blush?" Ryujin grinned and leaned forward so that she could whisper it if she chose to. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"W-Would you… bless mine and Haku's… um… friendship?" she asked, calling their relationship as such lamely. Ryujin smirked and titled his head to the side.

"You mean, bless your budding relationship?" he whispered back; it was intended to be for Chihiro's ears only but it seemed his son's senses had grown stronger in the time he had been away from home, for he blushed and found his boots fascinating.

"Ah – yes Sir…" Chihiro agreed. Ryujin leaned back in his chair and studied the woman who melted his son's defenses.

"I'll tell you what Chihiro… I'll do that but, how would you like to remain by Haku's side for as long as he will live? Live as long as a spirit?" He asked mysteriously. Chihiro's jaw dropped but she quickly shut it and blushed from embarrassment.

"I… I don't…"

"Hm?" Ryujin questioned, curious as to why she hadn't agreed immediately. Chihiro bit her lip, feeling a great uncertainty overwhelm her; she looked over at Haku again and saw his own confusion, mirroring his father's expression almost perfectly… like father like son eh?

"Well… um… can I think about it?" Chihiro asked and frowned to herself, why was she having such a hard time deciding? Sure she had a lot to gain but she would also loose some things if she said yes…

"Of course, you do not need to decide right now." Ryujin told her, signaling for his servants to come over. "They will show you to your room." He informed her with a smile and caught his son leaving – almost _storming out_ – with anxious and, if he was not mistaken, _angry _look.

Haku was beside himself with anxiety as he paced in his own room after throwing the doors open and slamming them, glad that he was the only one of his large family either home or who had a room in that floor and that wing. Perhaps he was being childish, slamming the doors and all and storming out, but he could not understand why she would not want to be with him!

'Does she not care for me the way she did before? Had she changed her mind?' Haku thought, fixing the band that held his hair up that had become loose in his childish display moments before. 'Surely I would not hesitate as she did if I had to make that decision.' He finally stopped wearing down his plush rug and sat on his bed. 'Does she… does she love me the way I…" He frowned to himself and sighed, placing his face in his hands.

Haku knew he felt something for Chihiro, he had ever sense she stepped into his river but somehow, he had never actually given thought to what it truly was… and now that their "relationship" was in question he had to admit that the innocent feeling he felt for the _girl _Chihiro a long time again had since evolved since the _woman _Chihiro had showed up once again. Haku stood suddenly, a determined expression filtering in his eyes and resisted the urge to fly down the corridors as a dragon to get to her; he would have his answers!

"I…" Chihiro shook her head and turned from him. "I don't know." Haku had made his way to Chihiro's guest room with a purpose and confronted her out right, demanding to know why she did not just accept his father's offer right then and there.

"What do you _mean _you don't know? Don't you want to be with me?" The river spirit asked incredulously. Chihiro turned sharply and frowned.

"Of course I do!" She admitted, blushing at the admittance. She _did _want to be with him, oh how much she did…

The light returned to Haku's eyes, he was thrilled and relieved that she had not somehow, for some reason, rejected him but… "Then why won't you decide!" He asked, the hurt only being lessened a little.

"I don't know!" Chihiro shook her head; she had several reasons but none of them that truly justified her hesitation.

"Agh! That's not good enough an answer!" Haku exclaimed, he was getting impatient – which was very odd for him… it just proved, however, that Chihiro _had _changed him.

"I… There are many reasons why…" Chihiro trailed off.

"Then tell me!" Haku snapped, making Chihiro jump in shock.

"I didn't want to endanger you!" Chihiro admitted… though that was probably the _lamest _reason she could think of… Haku was more than capable of defending himself if danger were to come to him. Haku tilted his head to the side curious, his anger melting into confusion.

"How would you endanger me?" Haku blinked in bewilderment.

"If… if Boh's father discovers your link to me he could go after you… it would be better if we-" but Chihiro's explanation was cut off as Haku grabbed her by the arms, yanked her body against his and crushed his lips against hers. It was not meant to be a passionate kiss or really a way to shut her up - it was simply a statement. When he pulled her away Haku's angry expression had returned.

"I would _never _leave you. Do you understand me? Never again! No matter what!" He growled and stepped away from her; before Chihiro could find her voice again Haku turned on his heels and promptly left.

Ryujin had felt the uneasiness boil and expand and knew something had happened to his son and Chihiro. As he walked the halls he heard a faint sniffle in one of the castle gardens. He made his way toward the noise and found Chihiro there, sitting on one of the benches and gazing at the flowers before her as tears streamed down her cheeks. 'What has Kohaku done?' he wondered as he approached her.

Chihiro gasped at being discovered and hurriedly tried to dry her tears. Ryujin smiled warmly and sat next to her, stopping her from frantically rubbing her cheeks and pulling out a handkerchief to help her. Chihiro sat rigidly as the kind king gently wiped the tears away and smiled in a fatherly way she had not expected from a deity. "Please relax." He said softly and pulled the handkerchief away after her cheeks were dry once again. "Let me guess, Kohaku was upset that you could not decide and angry words were said?"

"Yes…" Chihiro confirmed and looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Let me tell you a bit about Kohaku then. When my son was a lot younger, at the time that he was…" he paused and smirked, "_In the service _of the witch Yubaba, yes I know about that, and even before then he had never been the one to show much or even care as much as he obviously does now… Kohaku was very different before you came along and it is obvious to me that… well, he loves you." Ryujin smiled at Chihiro's blushing face and at the fact that she could not stop herself from smiling. "Ah, a smile, that's what I wanted to see…" the aging dragon said, his eyes softening further as Chihiro laughed softly. "Give him a chance… he will come to his senses – but, don't hold anything back from him either alright?"

"I-I won't." Chihiro promised with a wide smile, nodding in agreement. Haku had kissed her… maybe it wasn't the kiss of her dreams, the proclamation of his feelings… but then again, it _was _…wasn't it? He did not say it but the very fact that he would want her to stay by his side forever, accepting Ryujin's offer, and then that he would kiss her like that… it proved to her, perhaps more that the dragon king's words, that Haku… 'He… he really is in love with me…'

* * *

**End A/N**: I love Ryujin :D he's such an awesome king :) Oooo Haku kissed her!! Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly that romantic… it sure proved his point though!


	18. Chapter 18

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: I'm a little upset about the apparent lack of interest in the story… if you really cared about it you'd let me know so then I'd have a reason to keep up with it! I took my time writing this chapter so that I would give you readers a chance to review…

**Jengablockk**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Avidlydreaming**: Thank you! Yes I wanted to add a bit of drama XD Isn't Ryujin awesome? Lol you'll see a bit more of Haku's temper before… well, that would be spoiling things ;)

* * *

It had been afternoon when she and Haku had arrived at the castle and Chihiro decided that maybe it was best to apologize first… though she felt that Haku should apologize for yelling at her as well, before the ceremony was to be decided by night. As Chihiro made her way back into the castle, following the path Ryujin had taken, she realized that when she had fled from the spot where and she Haku had the argument she had run off aimlessly… she had just wanted to escape at the time, but now she was lost and she did not remember to ask Ryujin for directions.

'Well damn… hmm, I wonder which direction my room was…' She pondered, looking left and right in the large hall, lit by hundreds of torches that thankfully illuminated the halls brightly and clearly. 'Oh! There's someone.' Chihiro thought as she walked further down the hall and spotted a woman wearing fine and colorful silk in between two others. "Excuse me?" she asked politely as she neared them.

The woman turned to her and smiled as if recognizing her; she dismissed the servants, who they apparently were, and walked toward her. "Ah, you must be Chihiro." The woman said.

Yes, but how did you know?" Said human asked. The stranger smiled and turned her head to the side in a curious and amused manner that seemed so common in Haku's family. 'Ah! She must be Haku's sister!' Chihiro realized.

"I know because one, you just answered me, and two because my father has not stopped talking about the woman that "healed" my little brother's heart… as cheesy as that sounds…" The woman replied with a smirk, sounding far from displeased.

"As you… Toyotoma by any chance?" Chihiro asked. The woman smiled and nodded; she, like Haku, was tall – though shorter than him – had long black hair – though hers was longer – and aristocratic features – though hers was more delicate.

"I see you know about me hm? Since we're dealing with the same person that… did what he did… I assume you know what happened?" Toyotoma stated, though she did not sound upset.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Chihiro was cut off by a good-natured laugh and she flushed in embarrassment.

"For what? Don't apologize! You've done nothing wrong – it's my little brother that can't keep his trap shut… though I suppose he had his reasons." Toyotoma smiled again. "It's really quite alright, yes… I was… raped… but that is in the past and we must look toward the future hm? You and Kohaku will find a way to… stop him I'm sure so it's fine." The older woman reasoned.

"I see…" Chihiro felt a little uncomfortable with the topic and didn't exactly know how to respond.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Toyotoma asked, realizing that she had placed the poor girl in an awkward position.

"Well, I'm sort of lost…"

"Lost? Where is Kohaku? Wasn't he with you?"

"We sort of… had a misunderstanding…" Chihiro admitted with a blush.

"Hmm, I see… well, in that case I can take you back… _or _…I could show you a bit of the castle first, how does that sound?" Toyotoma asked with a smile.

"Oh! I'd love to see more of the castle!" Chihiro replied eagerly.

"It's settled then! Come with me then." Toyotoma smiled wider and led Chihiro further down the hall. Haku's older sister pointed to paintings, portraits, statues, she explained the history, showed her what certain rooms were used for. Chihiro discovered they had over fifty guest rooms, four kitchens, three music rooms, and five libraries.

Unfortunately, as they were about to leave only one little piece of the castle they had been able to tour Toyotoma was called away. "I'm sorry Chihiro, I must go, I'll try to show you a bit more before you have to leave though… that is, if you don't make up with my brother." The older woman winked at Chihiro and followed some people that came looking for her down the hall, fortunately they had made it back to Chihiro's room before they were about to explore some more and she was called away.

As Chihiro made her way inside, trying to decide whether or not to find Haku and risk becoming lost again, she stopped to really admire the room she was placed in for the first time. "Wow…" Chihiro muttered as she stood in the middle of the enormous and lavished room. "It's even more beautiful than Yubaba's room…" Chihiro said as she admired the plush, dark-teal colored carpets, white marble columns, and gold plated walls. She walked up to one wall and she noticed designs and patterns etched within the gold in silver. 'They certainly have a lot of income…' she thought with a smirk as she ran her finger along the wall, tracing the pattern of a dragon.

After Chihiro had admired as much as she could from the room she sat on one of the large couches near the fireplace and thought. 'I guess I really _do _want to live as long as Haku…' The thought of loosing him again hurt her so bad that it made sense to come to that conclusion. She leaned forward and laced her fingers together, feeling anxiety creep up to her. 'I… would loose everyone I know if I did… I know I could not return to that place if I did… I would stay young while everyone else would grow old.' She thought and sighed deeply. "That place" was Chihiro's way of saying the mortal realm, which she no longer felt a connection or even desire to stay in.

"_I would never leave you. Do you understand me? Never again! No matter what!"_

'Maybe he'll forgive me now…' Chihiro thought hopefully; she had never heard Haku sound so agitated and forceful before… Chihiro smiled sadly at his words, he had promised to stay with her with such passion… why could she not have been so? Her hand fell upon her lips and she blushed at the memory of what had happened before he said those words. 'He did that to prove his feelings… but… can I really trust an action that came about by the strong emotions he was feeling at the time?' she wondered.

'Maybe… maybe he wants me to stay with _him_… I would… I would never leave him either, I _will never_ leave him.' She thought with a renewed sense of determination. 'It's settled then!' Chihiro stood from her seat and all but threw her doors open gasping, blushing and jumping with surprise when she came face to face with the object of her thoughts.

Haku stood at her door with an unreadable expression, an expression that would have been common with him ten years ago when she first met him. "Have you had enough time to think over your decision?" He asked her in a monotone.

"I… Haku…" Chihiro paused and shook her head, "Yes, I have." She answered back just as clipped. Haku eyed her for a moment before turning and giving her a side-long glance.

"Then come, you are to inform my father of your decision." He said in an achingly formal way.

'He's still angry…' Chihiro realized woefully as she followed him. 'What I don't get is why he _so _angry about this… it was a big step!' she thought with a frown. 'He's over exaggerating.' She nodded to herself slightly; aware that she would look silly on the outside nodding away as she walked... she doubted any of them used MP3 players where it would be justified…

When they arrived Haku stepped aside and let Chihiro into the grand hall first. When Chihiro met his eyes as she passed she saw that even though he was upset he still hand a twinkle in his emerald eyes, though it was quickly replaced with indifference when he noticed her gaze. 'Ugh… he really needs to chill out…' she thought sadly as she turned away.

"Ah, Chihiro…" The great dragon motioned for the human to approach him; when she did he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have a great many troubles in your mind…" he whispered knowingly. "Let things be how they are for now, it is not too late to change them when the time is right." He informed her cryptically. Chihiro took in a deep breath to calm her nerves and nodded in agreement.

"I have decided." She informed him, Ryujin nodded for her to go on. "I will stay here." It was all Ryujin needed to hear; the fact that she said that she would stay meant that she accepted his proposal for it would have been impossible to stay in the spirit realm with them for too much longer as a mortal.

"I'm glad you have come to that conclusion." Ryujin said warmly. "Stay still, this will take some time." Ryujin advised as he placed both his hands upon Chihiro's head and closed his eyes. Chihiro felt an inner tug that seemed to will her to close her own eyes as well, as if a part of her was preparing automatically. In almost an instant Chihiro felt a surge of energy shot through her, cascading over her like a waterfall; even though it felt hot it did not feel uncomfortable.

When Chihiro opened her eyes she found that Ryujin had removed his hands and Haku was there, holding his father up who clung to his son's shoulders. "What happened?" she asked in alarm.

"It is done." Ryujin answered hoarsely.

"But… you said it would take some time, not even a minute has passed?" Chihiro replied in confusion. Ryujin straightened slightly and smiled at her, shaking his head before he spoke.

"No dear child, for _you _it felt as if a minute passed but in reality much more time passed… more than three hours. You do not perceive it in the way that you have before because you are now like one of us - you are an immortal spirit." The dragon king answered.

"Okay, but I'm still confused." Chihiro all of a sudden felt dizzy. "What – what's happening…" Haku placed his father in his throne and quickly leapt over to catch Chihiro before she fell backwards down the steps from the throne's elevated platform, catching her in his arms and wrapping them securely around her much smaller frame. Chihiro closed her eyes, not really aware at what was happening and shook her head, trying to clear it but regretting it when needles of pain shot behind her eyes when she did so.

"Easy, don't move too much, your body is getting accustomed to your new state." Haku answered softly, contrasting to his cold and indifferent tone he had earlier. Chihiro whimpered in pain as her head pounded as quickly and strongly as her rapid heart. Haku took her in his arms and kept her against his chest, keeping her as still and comfortable as he could and not missing the opportunity to enjoy it… even though he was probably the only one enjoying the feeling at the moment.

"Take her to her room won't you Kohaku? She needs her rest." Ryujin said gently and smiled tiredly at the couple; the ceremony had taken more out of the aging dragon than he had expected it would. Ryujin watched his son carry Chihiro, holding her to him as if she were made of the finest porcelain; he smiled at the affection expression on his son's face as he left before relaxing into his chair.

When Chihiro had woken four hours later her head had stopped hurting and she could think clearly again… unfortunately, even though she remembered going to the ceremony and being told by Ryujin that it was about to begin when she gave her answer, she could remember nothing after she closed her eyes the first time. 'Haku… is he still upset with me?' she wondered, not remembering that he had carried her to her room and watched her sleep for a few moments before retreating to his own chambers. 'Maybe if I gave him space, maybe he would have calmed down by the morning…' Chihiro yawned, feeling warn, and lay on the bed, not really caring at the moment how she got there.

The hearth crackled nearby as Chihiro found her covers under mountains of pillows and lay in it delicately, afraid she would crush the fine silks and fabrics. She smiled indulgently and closed her eyes. The night was cool but not uncomfortably so as the full-length window was left open; she could hear the crashing of the ocean upon the rocks the castle sat on and the fresh smell of the sea permeated into the room; it lulled her body into a state of peace. Unfortunately, Chihiro's mind would not shut up… she lay in bed, the day's events running through her mind; she suddenly remembered her dream…

_It surrounded her; all around her she saw water. She stood waist deep in a large river; the waters seemed to coil and encircle her. She closed her eyes and felt the water cool and rise around her but she was not afraid. _

_Suddenly she felt something pull her down into a lying position. A shadow descended from the skies it seemed; it loomed over her but she was still not afraid; how could she be if the shadow was so familiar to her?_

_The shadow loomed over her bare form that floated calmly over the body of water. It drew nearer still and surrounded her in a lover's embrace. Suddenly she felt an acute feeling of pleasure course through her veins. _

_She moaned; the strange feeling of bliss and ecstasy overtaking her as she felt the shadow push against her body, making her eyes roll to the back of her head and her toes curl. The shadow seemed to seep into her and then she heard a voice, a low and sensual voice and so familiar._

"_Chihiro…" it said softly, the voice caressing her ears as she felt fingers caress her flesh, pulling her deeper into the waters and deeper into the embrace..._

"The shadow…" Chihiro sat up and her eyes widened… the shadow, the shadow that gave her pleasure… it was _him_. Perhaps it was time to confront him about her dreams… but where would that lead?

* * *

**End A/N**: Oooo… where _would _that lead??? *-Evil Grin-* I'm not gunna say anything… just know that this story is rated R for a reason lol but there I said too much. Sorry I made Haku SOOO moody but keep in mind he's dealing with a lot of stuff right now – Chihiro is back, she's a woman, he's discovered new feelings and new emotions, he's felt what repressed tension felt like, learned that Chihiro might not be too certain about staying with him, and gotten irrationally upset about it with no idea how to calm down because he's never _been _irrationally upset before… it's a lot! Give him a break lol :P


	19. Chapter 19

Edge of The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters.

**A/N**: This chapter is the main reason why the story is rated the way it is. No, I haven't gotten tired of this story - the reason I took as long as I did to update _this _chapter was because I kind of had to be in the _mood _to write it… lol you'll see what I mean… that and because I have 5 other stories I'm trying to work on at once XD anyway, I really hope you enjoy this!

_**WARNING**_: Mature Content!

**Lefty3510**: Why thank you! I'm glad you like it :D here's the update! Sorry I took so long X_X

**Leonzite**: Thank you! I'm glad my story made a fan out of you for that ship :D

**Pirodarkness**: I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out :P. However, "the evil guy" would have had to have some kind of connection to Chihiro in order for him to let any of himself pass through the realms, he didn't… he was only able to affect Chihiro when she was brought back to the Spirit realm.

**Luv2Laff95**: I hope you understand it a bit more now that you read?

**TruGemini**: Thank you! I'll try :P

**BrokenWish**: Will do!

**100buttons**: Oh, wow lol thank you! I'm glad you liked it ^_^

* * *

Crickets chirped softly through the courtyards of the castle; how exactly the crickets got to a castle of dragons sitting upon jagged rocks in the middle of an ocean is a tale for another time. If one were to look out through the courtyard you might see a shadow pass by, a shadow with purpose in its passing. Maybe this was crazy, maybe she should confront Haku about this when he wasn't so upset with her… like, maybe the morning? 'No! I've given him enough time, he shouldn't be so angry with me! If what I think is true then it's _his _fault that I was dragged to the spirit world unprepared… of course I would hesitate a little!' Chihiro thought.

"Hey you!" Chihiro stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the voice down the opposite hall. A tall, burly man in shiny white, green and blue armor trudged down the hall giving her a suspicious stare.

"Um… I'm looking for _Master_ Haku's chambers?" She asked the guard hopefully.

"It's the middle of the ni- would you happen to be Chihiro?" The guard suddenly asked, interrupting his own line of thought.

"Yes…" Chihiro answered slowly – how would he know who she was? 'Then again, I _am _the only mortal human here… kinda hard to miss.' She reasoned.

"Oh! Forgive me, Milady, please follow me." The guard bowed ever so slightly, enough to show respect and turned, pausing for her to catch up to him.

'What on earth is up with the 'my lady' crap…' Chihiro thought in amusement; it didn't exactly bother her too much but she wasn't royalty by any stretch so why would the guard be calling her that? As Chihiro walked with the guard she was able to get a good look at him; he stood two feet taller than her, had very wide shoulders and looked like he filled out his bulky armor completely, looked about in his forties and the way his face was angled and sharp made her wonder if all of the dragons had the lizard like sharpness to their face _because _they were dragons.

"We are here." The guard said and turned to smile at her.

'Well… at least he's not creepy or anything…' Chihiro wondered if that thought had a little sarcasm in it by the way the guard was smiling at her but she decided best to just smile back and shut the doors behind her. "Thanks… that's all I needed help with?" Chihiro informed and sighed in relief when the guard bowed once again and prowled back down the hall to wherever he was going before he spotted her.

Chihiro stood staring at the door wondering whether or not to actually go in for what she thought must have been hours… though they had only been a few minutes. 'Here goes nothing…' she thought, taking a deep, controlling breath to steady herself and placing her hand on the door. Chihiro jumped and almost fell back when the door suddenly opened wide and there stood Haku in his bed robes giving her a questioning and… was that a worried look too?

"Chihiro? Are you alright?" He asked with pure concern - not one trace of anger there.

'He's…. not angry anymore?' Chihiro wondered before answering, "Haku… we need to talk…" Chihiro trailed off and suddenly couldn't keep her eyes off him; the silky robe that Haku oh so "modestly" wore to cover himself so that he could walk around seemed to fall upon him and mold to his perfectly sculpted body like his own skin, contouring his well toned physique and showing everything without actually showing his real skin… it was… _tantalizing_.

Haku blinked in shock when he saw Chihiro's eyes glaze over and her cheeks and neck flush bright red before she jerked her gaze away from him. 'What…' he was confused until he remembered what he had snatched to quickly cover himself when he had sensed her presence moments before. It may be out of character, and he knew this, but Haku smirked and leaned against the doorway, resisting the urge to ask her if she "sees anything she likes"… it was a foolish question because, not only was it immature, but it was _obvious _what the answer would be.

While Chihiro was distracted trying to convince herself that Haku did _not _appear to be enjoying the attention, said river spirit took the opportunity to study her as well; Chihiro seemed to have left her room without changing back into her normal clothes; she too was wearing her night clothes that wrapped around her own body in a similar fashion… though _her_ arms were crossed… Haku shook his head and blinked in shock when he had the strangest urge to brush her arms away from her chest and hug her _closely_…

Perhaps it was merely instinct or maybe it was because they were _both _feeling… something- the same thing? -but when Chihiro turned back to look straight into his eyes Haku _could not _hold himself back… this one act, this little gesture could possibly change them forever but… _he just could not help himself_! Haku leaned forward slowly, waiting for her to pull away or reject him… it never came… be fore he could stop himself he closed the gap and placed his lips upon Chihiro's. What surprised him, though somehow he felt like it didn't surprise him as much as he thought it would, was when Chihiro leaned into the kiss until they were forced to step closer to each other so they would not fall forward.

All common sense and coherent thoughts at that moment where thrown out of the window, forgotten, lost as the two lone figures in the long stretch of hall they stood half way in lost themselves within a slow and tentative kiss. Ten years later, more than a week after Chihiro had returned, and they were finally expressing themselves to each other. The kiss turned passionate as both threw away reason in favor of pressing themselves closer together, almost merging with each other as the heated kiss consumed them. Haku was suffocating, he felt like his lungs were burning, and it was not lack of air… he could not get enough of her and if her hands trailing up his chest were any indication he suspected she felt the same way.

Haku was only mildly aware that they were kissing half way into the hall where anyone could spot them and was glad he still retained some semblance of control and coherency that allowed him to pulled them further into the room and shut the door behind them. Haku pulled away from the kiss to gaze into her eyes, waiting for some sort of sign that let him know that this was not what she wanted; however, Chihiro's gaze locked with his and did not waver, her desire was clear in her eyes and it sent pleasant shivers up Haku's spine… she wanted him as much as he did her.

No words were spoken as Haku's lips came crashing against hers, he smiled affectionately when she jumped and gasped when he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue dance with hers as he led them to his bed; as it was when Haku kissed her, it felt as if instinct took a hold of him, guiding him forward and letting his know what he had to do. Thoughts, words, they were lost as a need and desire as old as time consumed them. Time seemed to slow as they fell into the blush king-sized bed; Haku held himself over her by supporting himself on his palms and gazing down at the flushed young woman beneath him.

"Chihiro?" Haku whispered against their lips but said woman shook her head in response.

"Don't speak." She whispered back, rolling them over and possessing his lips again, shivering as she felt his hands slowly moving along the hems of her robe, feeling his surprisingly warm hands on her bare shoulders push the robe off her. Chihiro blushed brighter than she had ever before and felt dizzy as Haku pulled her away gently to gaze upon her; he smiled in a curious cross between affection and lust before wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her under him again. Soon his robes went just as quickly and Chichi had to keep herself from moaning already just by looking at his flawless body…

As Haku leaned down to lay kisses on Chihiro's neck, she wrapped her bare legs around his middle, pulling him closer to her. Haku paused, looking down at her worriedly; Chihiro smiled reassuringly and caressed his cheek, Haku nodded, reassured that she would be okay and soon their hips met, eliciting gasps from both of them. Chihiro arched her back and curled her toes, never having felt such a powerful sensation.

When Haku did not move she looked back at him, trying to rein in her senses; when she saw his hesitant expression she smiled tender, "It's okay…" Chihiro murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him gently against her; even though neither had any experience with this before, Chihiro felt that he was even more overwhelmed by the whole thing than she – having been around a society that didn't stay so "innocent" in everyday conversations and media nowadays.

Haku began to lay feather light kisses on her neck and shoulders as their bodies began to move in unison, each joining each others rhythmic movements until they appeared to be like perfectly synchronized pistons. Breath was lost, hearts beating erratically, the couple drowned in pleasure as their heated passion threatened to consume them. Soon it seemed they were spiraling rapidly to an end… what or where that end was neither knew, they just knew that if the tension they felt coiling tightly in their bodies was not relieved soon it would snap and destroy them.

Chihiro's moans were interrupted by her own gasp as Haku growled and bit her neck, like an animal does to mark his mate, before pulling away to arch his back far, howling in pleasure - joining his partners own sudden cries as they finally reached the bliss they sought. Thoughts… words… all were lost as they collapsed against each other, feeling both alive and in the brink of passing out at the same time.

Chihiro thought for a moment, before her mind could allow her exhausted body to finally rest – and perhaps inappropriately – wouldn't Haku have to have been in his _dragon _form to have done this properly? Wasn't his human form just a disguise? Or were dragons like werewolves where they could have two or three forms and it wouldn't matter. Shouldn't it seem just a little disturbing? - The thought of being so intimate with a dragon - not a male of her own species? But somehow… it felt so incredibly right to be with Haku… different species be damned!

When Haku woke up the next morning he noticed through his large bay window that looked out into the vast expanse of water that the sun was in the middle of the sky, the water showing him that by reflecting the light over the water in a perfect circle. He looked down and smiled, feeling a mix of pride and other strong emotions when he noticed his _mate _at his side, sleeping peacefully.

"Chihiro…" Haku whispered, running his hand through her hair.

"Hmm?" Chihiro mumbled, opening her eyes and gazing up at him sleepily. Then it hit her… 'Oh my gosh!' she thought, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks. 'Well… there's no use getting all shy and embarrassed now…' she reasoned and smiled at him, trying her best not to seem bashful, however, Haku caught on and laughed softly, combing her hair with his fingers.

"Did you sleep well?" The dragon asked curiously.

"Yes… thank you." Chihiro answered with a small blush and resisted the urge to giggle when Haku rolled over so he was half covering her to lay soft kisses on her collar bone and neck. "So… do you expect me to still call you _master _Haku?" said dragon paused and smirked at the question.

"Mmm, maybe…" Haku replied sensually, rolling over to tower over her with his body, still covering her half-way and holding himself propped up on his elbows.

"That's a bit presumptuous of you…" Chihiro replied teasingly. A day ago she would not have dreamed she would be lying naked in a bed with _Haku _of all people… but then again, hadn't she told herself once before that she was saving herself? Perhaps it was for him…

"Is it?" Haku's free hand, the one that was supporting his body, trailed up her side, his fingers brushing over her exposed skin in a torturously slow fashion.

"You don't work for Yubaba anymore… I am not... I'm not u-under you… any... ugh..." Chihiro said, trying to keep her voice steady… and stop from moaning... however, his evil fingers were not making it easy for her. Haku's lips quirked up and he smiled slyly.

"But you _are _under me…" He replied huskily with clear amusement in his voice, though this type of "humor" for him wasn't the usual. Chihiro flushed and smiled at his "joke" then smacked his shoulder playfully.

"N-Not what I mean." Chihiro closed her eyes, shivering and sighed in content as Haku found that sensitive spot on her neck again and lavished it with kisses.

"I know what you mean… I was just teasing." His voice sounded slightly muffled and husky from his spot.

"Haku… I…" Chihiro bit her lip; it was now or never…

"The feeling is mutual." Haku interrupted softly, pulling away and smiling affectionately, letting his fingers runs through her silky hair. Chihiro felt tears weld in her eyes but kept them back as she smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck; Haku pulled himself back over her, Chihiro's own fingers ran through the soft hair that cascaded over Haku's back and shoulders as he bent down to meet her lips with his. They drowned in the kiss as Haku's hands found their way to her legs, easing them up and around his waist. "I love you…" Haku whispered against her lips as he met her hips with his once again.

"Haku..." Was all she could whisper before said dragon spirit took her lips with his, silencing her affectively - but not because he _wanted_ to silence her per se... Chihiro wrapped her arms tighter around him, loving the feeling of such a profound connection to each other this gave them. Chihiro had to resist the urge to dig her nails into Haku's back as they continued what they were doing last night.

"Did I hurt you?" Haku asked after they had spent themselves. Chihiro smiled and shook her head in response.

"No… not really, it did at first but the pain went away." She answered, smiling and leaning into his touch when Haku's fingers caressed the spot where he had bit her; there were two places where he may have "hurt" her but he felt that her response answered both.

"I'm sorry I bit you… I didn't know what came over me…" He apologized. Chihiro shook her head again and took her hand, kissing his knuckles and nuzzling her cheek against it.

"It's fine; really, it was probably something dragons do… I didn't mind, really." She said. Haku smiled back and nodded, letting the hand Chihiro held against her cheek run through her hair.

"We… should probably get up…" Haku said after a while.

"Mmm do we have to?" Chihiro curled her body close to his, snuggling up to his chest. Haku chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Yes… we slept into the afternoon…" He informed her with a smirk. Chihiro sat up and blinked in shock, ignoring Haku's hooded eyes when she unwittingly gave him a very good view over her exposed skin.

"The afternoon!" Chihiro could not remember a time lately when she had slept so long. Chihiro suddenly laughed and nodded in agreement, "Yes… maybe we should get up…" she agreed, stopping herself from saying that she would rather stay here with him in his room for a couple more days… because if she _had _said that, then it _may _have just been that way… and they had to let their worried friends know Chihiro's decision _some _time…

"So… are you hungry?"

* * *

**End A/N**: Oh my… cat's out the bag now eh? Muahahaha. Weird place to end it I know but hey, if I hadn't ended it there were would I?? :P Sorry it took me so long to finish it… in truth I had about ninety-five percent of it complete except for the "lemon" but I just didn't feel like writing it… lol

Yes I know the whole Haku biting her and "marking" her was kind of weird but I thought it would add some spice to this lol I mean, who knew what dragons did if they existed eh? Ninety-eight percent of scientists say they never existed and what people thought were bones of dragons were actually dinosaur bones… so I can make up what I want right? No one has the right to flame me in that respect cuz since they aren't real I can make my own theories!!!

Anyway, enough of my ranting; I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter… I certainly enjoyed writing it - but that's cuz I'm a pervert lol. Please read, review, and tell me what you think!!


End file.
